Un romance sobrenatural
by Gealaich
Summary: Primero, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se leyeron mi fic "Send me an angel" y me dejaron review, gracias a sus palabras me he decidido a publicar otro fic que les dedico. Es un DeanCass, hoy chicochico/ chicoangel.Este es el último capítulo, gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews en este fic y por haber llegado hasta aquí.
1. Chapter 1

Pov. Dean

Dean llegó al convento de Santa Clara gracias a Cass, pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta de la capilla, vio a Lilith muerta. Ruby mira a Sam, sonríe sabiendo que ha ganado la batalla, pero él no se lo va a permitir. Le ha robado a su hermano y ha despertado el Apocalipsis, esa zorra ha levantado a Lucifer de su tumba y Dean Winchester está decidido a matarla, la va a matar. ¡Dios, no hay cosa que desee más en el mundo que atravesarle a esa puta la daga que les dio!

Dirige su mirada a Sam, al verlo, su hermano siente un profundo alivio. Dean camina hacia Ruby con la daga. La muy zorra trata de hacerle daño, pero Sam la coge por detrás, le agarra los brazos y Dean le clava el puñal con un suspiro interno. Esa puta se ha ido al Infierno y Dean sabe que lo primero que hará cuando regresé allí, porque no tiene ninguna duda de que ese será su destino cuando muera, va a matarla cien veces, sí, la matará. La torturará tal y como le enseñó Alistair porque las ganas de venganza que siente no se van ir hasta que le haga sufrir lo mismo que ella a él, desde luego que no.

Sam lo mira, le sonríe aliviado. Dean está muy cabreado con su hermano, porque eligió a una demonio por encima de él, porque el muy capullo ha despertado el Apocalipsis. Aunque en el fondo, Dean lo sabe, todo ha ocurrido por su culpa. No porque él rompiese el primer sello, eso no fue tan grave. Ha sido su culpa porque siempre ha consentido a Sam, siempre le ha permitido hacer lo que le diera la realísima gana. Nunca le trató como John le dijo que lo tratara, y ahora, ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar, todo se le ha escapado de las manos.

Dean mira a Sam, su hermano está parado, no consigue moverse. Sólo le dice "Él está aquí".

Dean sólo sabe una jodida cosa en el mundo y es que no se quiere encontrar con Lucifer. No sabe si podrá escapar del primer demonio, pero sí tiene claro que lo va a intentar. Agarra a su hermano, lo arrastra para salir del lugar. Una luz brillante inunda la estancia, la puerta se cierra de golpe. Los dos Winchester tratan de abrirla, pero les resulta inútil. Se dan la vuelta, la luz se hace aún más brillante y lo único en lo que Dean piensa en ese momento es en Castiel, porque le ha fallado.

Cuando se dan cuenta, Dean y Sam están en un avión, ninguno de los dos sabe cómo han llegado allí, pero tampoco les preocupa. Lo único que tienen en mente es que ya no están en Ilchester, que no se han cruzado con Lucifer.

El capitán anuncia que el aeropuerto de Baltimore está cerca, lo único que Dean puede pensar es que está deseando llegar allí. Sam y él se miran, no entienden lo que ha ocurrido, pero eso no importa. Están a salvo. De nuevo una luz brillante inunda el exterior. Dean y Sam están seguros de que es o Lucifer u otro Ángel. La luz se hace más brillante, Dean mira por la ventana y lo ve. No sabe muy bien lo que es, pero le da miedo, mucho más del que ha sentido en su vida.

Después no recuerda mucho más. Cuando es consciente otra vez de ser el mismo se encuentra en el Impala, en su nena para ir hasta la casa de Chuck.

Dean quiere llegar allí, ver a Castiel, sentirse en calma y en paz con el universo, porque cuando Dean está con él piensa que todo es posible, incluso derrotar a Lucifer.

Llegan a la casa de Chuck, lo primero que piensa Dean es que algo anda jodidamente mal, todo está destrozado, hay sangre por todas partes. El corazón se le detiene en el pecho, intenta no pensar en lo peor, pero no puede evitarlo. Él es un Winchester, está maldito y aquellos a quienes quiere están condenados a morir. No quiere imaginar a Cass muerto, desea pensar que su Ángel se ha calzado sus alas, que ha huido, no puede pensar en cómo sería el mundo sin Castiel porque es demasiado… demasiado desesperanzador, demasiado doloroso.

Entran en una habitación, algo golpea a Sam en la cabeza. A Dean se le salta el corazón en el pecho. _Cass, gracias a Dios que estás vivo. _Piensa, sin embargo a quien se encuentra es a Chuck aterrorizado.

- ¿Dónde está Cass? – Pregunta cuando por fin le pueden salir las palabras de la boca.

- Ha muerto, se fue. El Arcángel le dio una paliza. – Contesta Chuck. – Lo siento.

_¿Muerto?¿Ido?¿Cass ha muerto? _ La cabeza de Dean se pone a mil revoluciones, siente que se va a ahogar. El mundo se está yendo al carajo, el mundo se está yendo por el retrete. Dean piensa que Dios no existe, cuando Castiel aún estaba vivo él pensaba que Dios existía, tenía que existir si lo había creado a él. Si había sido capaz de crear una criatura tan hermosa como Castiel debía existir. Había tenido fe, incluso esperanza, de que Dios estuviera ahí arriba. _Dios aprieta, pero no ahoga, Dean. _Le decía su madre antes de dormir.

Entonces, con dolorosa claridad, regresa a su mente un recuerdo de su infancia que ha enterrado en su memoria, uno de cuando tenía 5 años.

_Una noche, Mary estaba con él en el dormitorio y le sonreía, feliz. _

_- Dean, cariño, reza todas las noches a tu Ángel de la Guarda, él siempre te protegerá. No te olvides de que siempre vela por ti._

_- ¿Cómo voy a rezarle si no se su nombre, mamá? – Preguntó, porque Dean de pequeño era un niño muy curioso. Ella le dedicó una mirada cariñosa, acarició su cabello y le sonrió. _

_- Se llama Castiel._

_- ¿Estás segura? – Dean la observó preocupado, quería estar seguro de que rezaba a su Ángel de la Guarda y no al de cualquier otro niño, bueno, no estaba bien rezarle al Ángel de otro, tenía que estar seguro de rezarle al suyo porque sino su Ángel se sentiría triste y Dean no quería que su Ángel estuviese triste._

_- Lo vi el día que tú naciste. – Continuó. – Tu parto fue muy difícil, cariño. Tan difícil que cuando saliste… no respirabas. Los médicos te golpearon muy fuerte, te hicieron el boca a boca… pero tú no reaccionabas. Yo creí que me moriría si te ocurría algo malo. _

_Los médicos te colocaron en mis brazos, me dijeron que no había nada qué hacer, que te habías ido… yo lloré como nunca había llorado en mi vida, sentí que el alma se me desgarraba. Te aferré contra mi pecho. Al ver la escena, los médicos se marcharon para buscar a tu padre. Dejándonos solos._

_Oí cómo se abría la puerta de la habitación, pensé que serían tu padre y los médicos de vuelta, pero cuando levanté la mirada, vi a un niño moreno, tenía los ojos azules, una mirada cargada de bondad. _

_El niño te miró con ternura, me llamó por mi nombre, me dijo que te colocara en sus brazos. Yo no quería porque era muy pequeño, pero… no sé… sentí que tenía que hacer caso al niño, te observaba con una mirada tan cargada de bondad, de ternura y amor… _

_Te coloqué en sus brazos, él sonrió al cogerte, con mucha ternura acarició tu cabeza, después besó tu coronilla y tú te reíste, tan alto, tan fuerte, con una risa tan cargada de vida…_

_Entonces lo supe, supe que era un Ángel porque vi sus alas reflejadas en la pared del fondo. El niño te puso nuevamente en mis brazos, sentí tu cuerpecito ligero, el latido de tu corazón que minutos antes no estaba allí y me sentí más feliz de lo que nunca he estado en la vida._

_- Gracias. – Le dije, el niño me sonrió. _

_- Me llamo Castiel. – Dijo. – Y siempre lo protegeré, desde hoy seré su Ángel de la Guarda. - Aseguró. _

_Cuando volví a mirar a la pared sus alas habían desaparecido. El pequeño me miró extrañado, me preguntó cómo había llegado allí si estaba viendo a su abuelita que estaba enferma._

_Yo no supe que decirle. Me explicó que se llamaba Jimmy, no parecía recordar nada, así que simplemente le dije que había venido porque había oído llorar a un bebé. Él aceptó mi explicación, después se marchó._

_Cuando los médicos regresaron con tu padre tú respirabas, tenías una sonrisa maravillosa y 35 pequeñas pecas en tu nariz. En nuestra familia nadie tiene pecas, así que yo siempre pensé que las pecas habían sido un regalo de Castiel para ti, un recordatorio de que él siempre velaría por ti._

El recuerdo asalta a Dean, el dolor le atraviesa como una daga. Siente que las piernas le tiemblan, quiere gritar, maldecir… hacer tantas cosas…

Sam le dice a Chuck que tenía algo en el pelo, cuando se mesa el cabello, Chuck se encuentra con un molar.

_Un molar de Castiel. _Piensa Dean. – Estúpido bastardo. – Dice, porque así lo siente. Porque su Ángel de la Guarda ha dado la vida por él, un simple hombre que no merece redención, Dean lo sabe, él no la merece. Piensa en sus pecas, en lo mucho que las ha odiado siempre, pero ahora sabe que son un obsequio de Cass y desea poder besar cada una de ellas, ya que cada una es un trocito de su Cass, de su estúpido, perfecto, maravilloso y hermosísimo Ángel.

Dean siente que el mundo entero se puede ir al carajo, piensa que le importa una mierda el Apocalipsis, que Lucifer bien se puede ir a tomar por culo, porque a él, Dean Winchester, todo le da igual.

Cuando está reflexionando sobre Cass otra vez, Chuck avisa de que los Arcángeles están llegando. Dean desearía ser un Ángel, desearía ser uno de ellos porque lo único que puede matar a un Ángel es otro. Dean, anhela, más que nada en el mundo matarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos porque le han robado algo importante, algo que ignoraba que tuviera. Le han robado su corazón, la razón de su existencia.

Dean, Sam y Chuck esperan a los Arcángeles. Ellos entran con intención de llevárselos, pero los tres ya están preparados para esos cabrones.

Zacharias habla, pero el mayor de los Winchester no escucha, le da igual lo que ese gran hijo de puta diga, porque para él, todos los Arcángeles están muertos. Tienen una conversación, Zacharias le dice que tiene que ir con él, está dispuesto a llevárselo a la fuerza. Entonces se da cuenta de que tiene sangre, demasiado tarde. Dean emplea la técnica que aprendió de Cass para alejar a los Ángeles. Cuando ya se han ido lo único que puede decir, antes de que se le quiebre la voz, es que eso lo aprendió de su amigo Cass. Aunque a Dean, lo que realmente le gustaría decir, es que eso lo aprendió de su amor, pero no lo hace. Porque no quiere la compasión de Chuck, porque no desea que Sam lo mire con esa cara de corderito, tratando de animarlo. Dean no lo dice, pero para él todo ha terminado.

Sigue con Sam como si todo permaneciese, pero Dean sabe que no es así. Sin querer revela a los demonios donde está el único elemento que puede acabar con ellos, la espada de San Michael.

Por su culpa, Bobby resulta herido, aún así sabe que debe intentar ir a por la espada. Llegan tarde, pero los demonios están muertos. En un primer momento, Dean piensa que eso está bien, hasta que ve a Zacharias y sus secuaces.

Dean no tiene tiempo de preparar una trampa para expulsarlos, no tiene tiempo, ni siquiera para pensar. Zacharias vuelve a hablarle, le vuelve a decir cosas que no le interesan. Es apenas un murmullo en sus oídos porque él está pensado todavía en Cass, en lo que esos cabrones le han hecho. Es así hasta que escucha que él es el recipiente de uno de ellos, el de San Michael, ni más ni menos, el tipo que puede acabar con el puto Apocalipsis.

Pero Dean sabe que no hará lo que los Arcángeles digan, porque su Ángel rebelde ha sido víctima de esos grandes manipuladores, esos hijos de puta sin corazón. Zacharias amenaza con dejar en silla de ruedas a Bobby si no acepta ser el recipiente de Michael. Dean quiere a Bobby, siempre lo ha sentido como un padre, pero quiere más a Cass y se niega a obedecer las órdenes de Zacharias.

Zacharias al ver que se niega amenaza la vida de Sam. Dean quiere a Sam, siempre lo ha querido. Lo bastante para dar su vida por él, lo suficiente para poner su vida por encima de los miles de millones de seres humanos del mundo. Pero, aunque quiere a Sam, sin duda quería muchísimo más a Castiel porque Dean, por primera vez, se atreve a reconocer que ama a Castiel, que lo ama más de lo que puede entender, más de lo que puede expresar, mucho más de lo que nunca ha amado a nadie. Porque Cass era perfecto para él, y lo sabe. Anhela al Ángel como respirar, siente que la mitad de sí mismo se ha muerto con él, así que, aún sintiéndolo por Sam, se niega a obedecer a Zacharias.

Zacharias lo amenaza con un cáncer en su último tramo. Dean al escucharlo tiene ganas de reír, pero se contiene. Quiere carcajearse porque si lo mata, él no estará el día en que el mundo se vaya al retrete. Le da igual regresar al Infierno, no le importa un carajo volver allá. Se atrincherará, se convertirá en el ayudante de Alistair e irá a por la zorra de Ruby, después, por los Arcángeles que mataron a su Ángel. Dean siente un dolor espantoso cuando Zacharias le envía la enfermedad, siente que su cuerpo se está muriendo poco a poco, pero lo cierto es que a Dean todo le importa una mierda.

En el fondo, Dean piensa que morir es mucho más fácil, sabe que Sam y él irán al Purgatorio, nunca lo ha dudado. Pero es mejor volver abajo que traicionar a Castiel aliándose con sus asesinos. Porque Dean sabe todo lo que Cass dio por él, porque Dean comprende que Cass es todo lo que necesita para mantener la esperanza, sin Cass, que el mundo se vaya a la puta mierda. Que los Ángeles y Lucifer tiren de la cadena y lo envíen todo por el retrete, lo cierto es que le importa un carajo.

Lo lamenta por aquellos que deja atrás, lo siente por Ellen, por Jo, por Bobby que se está debatiendo por salvar su vida en una sala de un hospital. De verdad que ellos le importan, mucho, más de lo que se atrevería a reconocer en voz alta. Pero prefiere estar en la Inmundicia que en primera fila para la batalla final al lado de los asesinos de su Ángel. El tiempo de cazar, para Dean, se ha terminado.

Zacharias lo amenaza una vez más, Dean pide que lo mate. Y entonces, una luz brillante inunda la estancia. Su primer pensamiento es que Lucifer los ha encontrado, su segundo pensamiento es que más Arcángeles se van a unir a la tortura de los hermanos Winchester hasta que ellos hagan lo que al hijo puta de Zacharias le venga en gana. Pero entonces lo ve, a él. A su amor, a su Ángel del Señor, a su Ángel de la Guarda en persona. El corazón se le acelera, su pecho late con un frenesí que nunca antes ha sentido. Todo vuelve a cobrar sentido, todo vuelve a merecer la pena. Todo, absolutamente todo, es posible.

Y Dean, aunque nunca lo reconocerá delante de nadie, por un instante está convencido de que Dios existe, porque sólo él podía traer de vuelta a su Ángel, porque sí, que a nadie le quepa la menor duda, ese Ángel que ha entrado para salvar su culo y el de Sam es suyo, por derecho, por nacimiento y porque, todas y cada una de sus treinta y cinco pecas, están ahí para recordárselo.

Sus ojos se cruzan con los azules de Cass, entonces siente tanta felicidad que cree que podría volar sin necesidad de alas.

Pov. Castiel

Castiel no se puede creer lo que ha ocurrido. Está seguro, segurísimo, de que los Arcángeles lo han matado. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se despedazó en millones de átomos extendiéndose por el universo. Recuerda demasiado bien el dolor de su propia muerte, porque antes de exhalar su último suspiro lo único que pensó fue en Dean. En su pequeño milagro, el niño al que había devuelto a la vida al escuchar el profundo lamento de su madre.

Cuando Cass salvó a Dean, supo que eso estaba fuera de sus funciones aunque había preparado la excusa perfecta si tenía que hablar con su Padre por su actitud.

_Padre, Vos siempre decís que debemos amarlos más que nada. Yo oí a esa mujer, quise ayudarla. Sólo quería que os sintierais orgulloso, porque lo que yo más anhelo en el mundo es vuestra felicidad. _

Y era cierto, en parte. Él sabía que si su Padre no quería que el niño naciera no debería de intervenir, pero, en serio, no lo pudo evitar. Su madre necesitaba a un Ángel, ella les rezaba todas las noches para que protegiesen a su marido y a su bebé no nato, nunca pedía por ella misma. Era una mujer de fe muy arraigada, así que Castiel pensó que merecía la pena desobedecer, un poquito, por Mary Winchester.

Su Padre le mandó llamar. Pero eso nunca lo había dicho, nunca había explicado a sus hermanos que Él le había concedido el honor de verlo, le daba demasiada vergüenza. Acudió a su llamada temblando, pensó que lo castigaría. No lo hizo. Lo miró, le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de bondad y cuando se dio cuenta estaba de nuevo en el campamento.

Nunca entendió por qué, pero se había tomado la molestia de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Mary, siempre protegió a su hijo.

¿Cómo, sino, un chaval de ocho años podía enfrentarse a un monstruo y salir victorioso?

Para eso había que tener suerte o un Ángel con los ojos puestos sobre ti. Lo vio crecer, leyó su alma y le gustó. Entendió que Dean era diferente a todos los demás, en tantísimos sentidos que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Es cierto que, muchas veces, demasiadas, acababa haciendo daño a las mujeres porque Dean era un canalla con ellas, pero en el fondo, Castiel no se lo reprochaba. Su vida no había sido fácil. Aunque hería a esas jóvenes, que se enamoraban locamente de Dean, aún cuando les rompía el corazón, salvaba a muchas vidas, todos los días, a todas horas. Protegía a los inocentes, destruía a los monstruos, cuidaba de Sam con una lealtad que no conocía límites.

Para Cass eso era más que suficiente, así que no tenía demasiado en cuenta sus "faltas".

Lo vigiló de cerca hasta los 28 años. Entonces le encomendaron cuidar a otra persona. Eran órdenes de sus superiores, así que las siguió al pie de la letra. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, dos años después, lo llamaron y le explicaron que Dean había caído en la Inmundicia.

Al principio sintió una gran decepción, estuvo a punto de negarse a ir porque no quería devolverlo a la Tierra si había cometido un delito tan grande que borrase de un plumazo todas sus buenas obras, condenándole al Pozo sin fondo.

Lo sacó de allí porque, según se dijo, era lo que le había prometido a su madre. Al verlo en el Infierno, al ver lo que había hecho a pobres almas inocentes se sintió tan decepcionado…

Su Dean, su niño milagro, se había convertido en un maldito demonio, no, en algo mucho peor. Porque el alma de Dean estaba intacta mientras cometía todos esos atropellos.

Lo cogió, lo elevó. Como recordatorio de su gran decepción le dejó su mano marcada en la piel.

Entonces, mientras dormía, empezó a espiar sus sueños. En ellos vio lo que le habían hecho, las torturas a las que le habían sometido durante cuarenta años, los 365 días del año, arrancándole la piel a tiras, los huesos, los músculos. Luego lo recomponían, vuelta a empezar.

Se horrorizó al ver lo que esos tipos le habían hecho a su niño milagro, entonces Castiel se empezó a dar cuenta de otra cosa, su niño milagro ya no era más un niño, era un hombre, hermoso, mucho más que ninguna otra cosa que hubiera visto en su larga existencia.

Entonces recordó el orgullo que siempre había supuesto Dean para él, su niño… perdón… hombre milagro. Castiel entonces volvió a vigilarlo, muchas veces se metía en sus sueños para verlo tranquilo, relajado. Lo único que Cass deseaba era poder sanar su alma porque tenía unas cicatrices enormes que lo cubrían de arriba abajo. Las cicatrices estaban zurcidas, pero de vez en cuando, Cass se daba cuenta de que sangraban.

Entonces, un día, Castiel lo comprendió todo.

Entendió a su padre, supo por qué decía que los seres humanos tenían que ser amados más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Porque ellos eran frágiles, porque sufrían. Eran imperfectos, en tantísimos sentidos, Cass se preguntaba cómo no lo había visto antes. Lo hermosos que eran, lo frágiles, necesitados de protección que estaban. Especialmente Dean Winchester, porque el mayor de los hermanos era tan perfecto, en todos los sentidos para Castiel, que sentía dolor al mirarlo.

A veces, mientras Dean dormía, Cass bajaba a la cama del hotel para observarlo. Entonces contemplaba sus pecas, sintiéndose orgulloso. Porque esas pequeñas manchitas eran suyas, él las había creado para recordarse a sí mismo que Dean era suyo, su niño… perdón… su hombre milagro, y que nadie, ni humano, ni demonio, ni los propios Ángeles de su Padre tenía derecho a tenerlo.

Era suyo, por derecho, por nacimiento, punto y final.

Está pensando en ello cuando siente un dolor horrible en su estómago. Concentra su energía, desde dónde demonios está, y lo percibe. A su Dean, a su hombre milagro, a su todo sufriendo. La ira lo sorprende, nunca la había sentido.

Nunca.

La reconoce porque es un sentimiento frío, fuerte, oscuro, que le sale de las entrañas. Sin pensar, se tele transporta a dónde su universo está siendo herido. En un instante mata a uno de los Arcángeles que lo había atrapado, no siente remordimiento al ver a su hermano caer al suelo. Piensa seriamente que, cuando encuentre a su Padre, y lo encontrará porque ahora sabe que está en la Tierra, le pedirá disculpas por su actitud, pero seguirá eliminando a todos aquellos que le hagan daño a su Dean, sean humanos, demonios o los mismísimos Ángeles del cielo.

_Ahora sé que estás aquí Padre, lo sé, sé que me has escuchado, sé que has oído mis súplicas porque él, mi hombre milagro está a salvo. Porque él, mi Dean, aún vive. Me has escuchado, Padre. Muchas gracias por salvarlo, muchas gracias por protegerlo. Ahora, Padre, te entiendo de verdad. Juro que, desde hoy y por siempre, lo amaré por encima de todas las cosas. Lo mantendré a salvo, lo cuidaré con mi propia vida. Lo voy a dar todo por él Padre, tal y como tú querías. Porque ahora ya lo comprendo, porque ahora ya entiendo que no hay nada, en este mundo, en nuestro Paraíso, comparable a Dean Winchester._

_Lo amaré hasta que no me queden fuerzas, Padre. Lo amaré… lo amaré más que a ti, como tú nos ordenaste. Porque él lo merece, porque él es cuanto puedo pedir… porque él es… es… mi corazón, Padre. Mi universo, mi todo. Más de lo que he pedido, mucho más, sin duda, de lo que merezco. Pero es mío y de nadie más. Siempre será mi milagro, siempre, siempre será mi Dean Winchester._

_Gracias Padre, te pido perdón, pero mientras él esté en peligro seguiré matando hombres, demonios, cualquier cosa que lo amenace porque sin él… yo… yo no soy nada._

Entonces sus ojos se cruzan con los de Dean. Lo mira, él le está sonriendo de forma cálida. Su pecho se acelera, el suyo, no el de Jimmy, porque cuando fue asesinado el alma de Jimmy llegó al Paraíso y, aunque a veces, el cuerpo todavía le transmite sensaciones de que su recipiente está ahí, él sabe que no es tal, sino un simple eco de aquél que habitó ese cuerpo durante 35 años humanos.

Mira a Dean una vez más, entonces el mundo recobra el color y todo, absolutamente todo, es perfecto.

No importa que tenga encima el Apocalipsis, ni siquiera que Sam haya despertado a Lucifer. Porque sabe, no tiene ninguna duda, que está donde debe y con quién debe.

Le importa una mierda que los suyos lo persigan, le da todo absolutamente igual porque Dean está vivo. Cuenta sus treinta y cinco pecas, y lo sabe, su Padre está en la Tierra, porque lo ve reflejado en la sonrisa pícara de Dean, en sus ojos verdes, y, sobre todo, en su alma.

Y él, Castiel, lo va a encontrar.

Habla con los Winchester, les dice que deben tener cuidado y toma una decisión. Si los Ángeles, los Arcángeles y Lucifer van detrás de su Dean, debe ser protegido. Entonces aprieta su abdomen y el de Sam. Con un poco de energía celestial graba en sus costillas una serie de amuletos que no permitirán que nadie los encuentre. Al menos, de esta manera, estará a salvo incluso cuando no esté cerca de él.

Pov. Dean

Dean observa fijamente a Castiel. Lo mira de cerca para asegurarse de que es él, no un producto de su imaginación. El Ángel guardián les está diciendo a él y Sam que deben tener cuidado, que hay mucha gente que va tras ellos. Siente cómo Castiel apoya su mano en su abdomen. Por un instante el mundo se detiene, el ruido se amortigua. Lo único de lo que Dean es consciente es de que, Cass, está con él. Un calor sube por sus entrañas, un ligero cosquilleo en sus costillas. Después escucha a Cass diciéndole que los ha marcado.

Dean piensa que él ya tiene su propia marca de Cass, de hecho tiene dos que le recuerdan que su Ángel está ahí para él.

La primera, las 35 pecas que Cass le dio cuando lo devolvió a la vida por primera vez.

La segunda la gran mano de Cass en su brazo, de cuando su Ángel lo salvó una segunda vez.

Dean piensa que no le importa, en absoluto, tener marcas de Cass por todo su cuerpo. De hecho, por un instante, Dean desea que el Ángel le deje marcas por todas partes, para que el mundo entero sepa que Dean es de Castiel, aunque no piensa decirlo en voz alta.

A Dean le gustaría poder confesar sus sentimientos hacia Cass, porque hay días en los que le arden en el pecho, hay días en los que desea fervientemente explicarle que lo ama, pero Dean sabe que sería muy egoísta por su parte. Dean sabe que Cass ha renunciado a muchas cosas por él, de hecho, a casi todo. Y, aunque la cosa que más le gustaría en el mundo es poder confesar a Cass lo mucho, lo muchísimo que lo ama, sabe que no está bien.

Primero, porque Dean ha estado en la Inmundicia.

Segundo, porque Dean es sólo un ser humano, uno de los miles de millones que hay en el mundo, lo que es más, uno que realmente no merece redención.

Dean ama a Cass, lo sabe, tan seguro como que el mundo es mundo, tan seguro como que él es Dean Winchester. Pero no puede decírselo, porque no es justo que siga renunciando a cosas por él.

A Dean le gustaría poder llevarse a Cass a cualquier otra parte, lejos de Sam, lejos de los Demonios, lejos de todo absolutamente.

Dean desearía estar con Cass en una pequeña playa del norte de España, dejando que él le besase todas y cada una de las 35 pecas que tiene en su nariz. Pero nunca lo reconocerá porque no quiere obligar a Cass a que sea algo que no quiere sólo por hacerlo feliz a él.

Y Dean sabe que aunque Castiel no responda a su afecto sería capaz de aceptarlo para que fuese feliz. Porque Cass es un Ángel y eso hacen los Ángeles, sacrificarse por los seres humanos, incluso por aquellos que no lo merecen.

Pov. Castiel

Castiel quiere sonreír. Está haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para evitarlo mientras tiene su mano en las costillas de Dean. Percibe el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma de Dean está en todas partes. En ese lugar infestado de Arcángeles muertos, en ese lugar, infestado de polvo lo único que él huele es Dean.

Porque Dean no huele cómo las demás personas. Su piel siempre tiene un ligero aroma a sándalo, a canela, a mar y a hierba recién cortada. Cuando está enfadado, cosa que últimamente ocurre frecuentemente, tiene un ligero olorcillo a azufre. Castiel sabe que ese olor aún permanece en Dean porque hace poco tiempo que fue sacado del Purgatorio, pero también que en la tierra ese olor desaparecerá. A Castiel ni siquiera le molesta el olor a azufre cuando Dean se enfada, porque cuando ocurre eso sus ojos verdes brillan con muchísima intensidad, como si tuvieran un farol tras las corneas y eso, a Cass, le gusta.

Cass quiere llevarse a Dean a algún otro lugar, quiere estar solo con Dean, sin Sam, sin Arcángeles, sin demonios. Solos los dos, en una playa tranquila de la costa gallega. De un tiempo a esta parte, Cass desea besar todas y cada una de las pecas de Dean, pero eso es algo que nunca reconocerá.

Hay muchas cosas que le gustaría decirle a su niño… perdón, hombre milagro, pero no se atreve… porque conoce a Dean y él, nunca, jamás, aceptaría sus sentimientos hacia él.

Porque no es una mujer a la que pueda romper el corazón cuando lo desee.

Porque no es como él. Seguro que Dean considera que, por muy Ángel que sea Cass, sigue siendo… no humano.

Cass se plantea que, aún en el remoto caso de que Dean pudiese sentir interés por él, no renunciará a sus alas. Esa decisión no es producto del egoísmo, ya que Cass piensa que si pierde sus alas no podrá proteger a Dean de nada y él quiere cuidarlo, quiere protegerlo.

Castiel ama a Dean, está seguro. Probablemente desde el instante mismo en el que decidió tomarlo por su protegido. Castiel lo ama tanto, tanto, que le duele el pecho cuando está lejos. Tanto, que sería capaz de entregar su vida a Lucifer, a los Arcángeles, a todos con tal de que Dean sobreviviese, con tal de que su niño… perdón, hombre milagro, viviese.

Porque el amor que siente Castiel por Dean es tan intenso, tanto, que no puede evitar preguntarse qué sería de él si ese muchacho de ojos verdes no se hubiera cruzado en su vida. Cass sabe la respuesta, la conoce desde hace tiempo.

Sin Dean, sin el mayor de los Winchester, Castiel no sería nada, sólo vacío. Él sabe que antes de conocer a Dean estaba muerto.

Castiel, por un instante, entiende por qué Anna cayó, también porque estuvo con Dean. Él no sabe lo que es besar a otra persona porque nunca ha sido besado, mucho menos que se siente al estar con otro ser, pero le gustaría experimentarlo con Dean, pero sólo con él.

En un instante, Cass se va. No quiere seguir allí, porque sus sentimientos están a punto de salir a la luz.

Pov. Dean

Cuando llega al hospital para ver a Bobby le duele la mandíbula. Le duele porque ha tenido que apretarla fuerte para no carcajearse debido a la alegría que siente. Dean está feliz porque su Ángel, el suyo y que nadie se atreva a decir lo contrario, está vivo.

Dean quiere reír, reírse hasta que ya no le queden fuerzas porque Cass está vivo, pero sabe que no estaría bien, teniendo el Apocalipsis encima, mostrarse tan contento.

Lo cierto es que a Dean el Final de los Tiempos ha dejado de preocuparle, en serio, ¿para qué angustiarse porque el mundo se vaya al retrete?

Él tiene a Castiel, así que la verdad, todo lo demás le importa un carajo.

Si el mundo entero se rompe en mil pedazos, ¡qué se rompa! Él tiene a Cass, todo lo demás es prescindible.

Dean deja a Sam en la habitación de Bobby, él se marcha un momento. Quiere reírse, de hecho, tiene toda la intención de carcajearse cuando esté lejos de Bobby y Sam. Dean camina por el hospital, llega a una sala, entra y se empieza a reír. Se ríe tanto que hasta llora de felicidad. Su pecho va a mil por hora, se siente invencible. Es preso de un ataque de hilaridad.

Quiere dar gracias a Dios, porque aunque Dean siga sin reconocer que cree en Él, porque es un tipo duro y se supone que debe seguir siéndolo, no tiene dudas de que existe, de que estará en algún lugar y que, llegado el momento, Dios los salvará. Dean jamás le dirá a Sam que ha puesto todas sus esperanzas en el Gran Padre del Cielo, porque no desea explicar a su hermano que ahora cree en Él porque Cass, su Cass, ha vuelto.

Está tan feliz que apenas se da cuenta de la guapísima enfermera que ha entrado en la sala en la que se encuentra. La joven lo observa con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunta.

Dean quiere contestarle que se está riendo porque su Ángel de la Guarda ha regresado de entre los muertos, pero decide que mejor omite ese comentario o acabará en un psiquiátrico.

Se limita a decirle que tiene un fuerte dolor en las costillas, que le arden muchísimo.

La verdad es que a Dean no le duelen las costillas, de hecho, se siente ligero como una pluma después de que Cass le salvase el culo, pero su Ángel ha dicho que lo ha marcado y quiere ver la marca. Lo desea con toda su alma, quiere saber qué otra cosa, además de las pecas, a parte de la gran mano de Cass grabada a fuego en su piel, le ha marcado su Angelito.

Los médicos le llevan a hacer unas radiografías, cuando ven las costillas de Dean se quedan sin palabras. Hay varias marcas en cada una de ellas, símbolos que Dean no ha visto nunca, pero deduce que es enoquiano. Los médicos se reúnen en otra sala, debaten durante muchísimo tiempo cómo es posible que un tipo tenga escrito en las costillas todos esos símbolos.

Le dicen a Dean que tiene que quedarse en observación, pero Dean les asegura que ya se encuentra mejor. Se va, dejándolos absolutamente perplejos ante lo que han visto.

Pov. Castiel

Castiel está en su refugio en la tierra. Es una pequeña casa en la localidad de Lawrence, Kansas. Sus últimos dueños legítimos, una mujer y sus hijos, la han abandonado. Ellos saben que la casa ya es un lugar seguro porque Dean y Sam, cuando todavía eran sólo Dean y Sam, sin Apocalipsis, sin Lucifer, sin Arcángeles del Señor, habían exorcizado el hogar, pero no lo sienten como suyo. En cada rincón de la casa, en la cocina, en cada pequeña viga de madera, se encuentra la esencia de sus primeros moradores: John y Mary Winchester.

La casa ha sido puesta en venta, pero lo cierto es que nadie la ha querido comprar. A Castiel le gusta que nadie la haya comprado porque así puede refugiarse en ella. Porque así puede recordar a su niño… perdón… hombre milagro en cualquier momento.

En ese instante, Cass se encuentra en la habitación de Dean. Han pasado muchos, muchísimos años, desde que John y sus hijos abandonaron la casa, pero el olor de Dean impregna cada rincón.

A Cass le gusta la casa porque es acogedora.

A Castiel se le escapa el concepto de hogar de los seres humanos. Él nunca ha tenido nada que se pudiera considerar así. Aunque ha vivido en el Cielo nunca lo había considerado un hogar.

Ahora, Castiel… no, Cass, como lo llama Dean, desea poder tener algo suyo, un lugar propio. Un hogar para poder compartirlo todo con su persona favorita del universo: Dean Winchester.

Cass anhela, con todo su corazón, poder estar una tarde de abril sentado en el porche de la entrada. Se imagina un columpio, de esos enormes de madera que ha visto en muchas casas de los humanos, en una noche de luna llena, abrazando a Dean. La escena perfecta, los dos mirando el Cielo y él explicándole los nombres de todas las estrellas. Los verdaderos, no esos con los que las habían bautizado los seres humanos. Ve a Dean observando las estrellas con esos ojos verdes, ilusionado, después lo imagina sonriéndole y besándole.

Castiel hasta puede imaginarse a sus hijos. Porque sí, Castiel querría tener hijos con Dean. Un par de niños huérfanos, hermanos. Un niño, una niña. Sam también estaría en su vida, porque Cass no es capaz de imaginarse un mundo en el que Dean y Sam se tengan que separar. Castiel puede incluso imaginarse a sus nietos, corriendo por la casa, rompiendo jarrones y jugando con los nietos de Sam.

Ve la estampa completa. Los hermanos Winchester, sus hijos, sus nietos, a sí mismo y a la mujer de Sam. Lo ve y suspira, porque no quiere perder sus alas, pero le encantaría tener la oportunidad de vivir esa experiencia, envejecer al lado de Dean.

Entonces piensa que necesita verlo, así que coge el teléfono y llama a Sam. No se atreve, aún no, llamar a Dean.

Pov. Dean

Dean va a la habitación de Bobby. Continúa feliz, ahora incluso un poquito más porque ha visto la marca de Castiel.

Sam le dice que Bobby está mal, Dean lo sabe. Entiende que su amigo está angustiado por verse postrado en una silla de ruedas, y quiere animarlo. De verdad, desea poder hacerlo. Pero no es capaz porque su mente sigue detenida pensando en Cass. En la manera en la que entró para salvarlos a Sam y a él, en el modo en que sus ojos brillaron de forma, un poco distinta, a la de siempre cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Dean quiere saltar, gritar, reírse…

El teléfono de Sam suena. Dean escucha el nombre de Castiel y el corazón se le acelera. Sabe que la cosa irá a peor, sabe que ahora cada vez que tenga cerca a su Ángel va a tener que esforzarse por no mostrar sentimiento alguno. Es consciente de lo duro que va a ser verlo, sin poder confesarle la verdad, pero Dean está decidido a mantener el secreto sobre su amor para que Cass no se vea obligado a ser lo que no quiere.

A los pocos minutos siente unos pasos detrás de sí, se gira y se encuentra con la mirada azulón de Cass.

Piensa que está guapo, incluso con esa gabardina horrible que siempre lleva encima. Piensa que podría acostumbrarse a tenerlo todos los días, durante los siguientes cincuenta años de su vida, a su lado. Pero no se lo dice.

Lo único que le pregunta es por qué necesita un teléfono móvil. A Dean le gustaría preguntar también por qué llama a Sam, no a él, pero no lo hace. Sólo lo mira mientras el corazón le late con intensidad en el pecho.

Pov. Cass

Tras hablar por teléfono con Sam, Cass se planta en el hospital. Al llegar, lo primero que ve, es a Dean. Sabe que Sam está a su lado, pero realmente _no lo ve. _Porque Dean huele maravillosamente bien, porque Dean parece estar de buen humor y eso, eso, logra que Cass no sea capaz de distinguir otra cosa.

Dean le pregunta por qué tiene que usar un teléfono móvil para encontrarlos.

Entonces le explica que cuando les puso esa marca en sus costillas los ocultaba de todos los ángeles, incluido él mismo.

A Cass le gustaría decirle a Dean que tardó mucho tiempo tomar esa decisión porque no le gusta nada, ni un poquito, no poder localizarlo siempre que lo desea. Le gustaría explicarle que, si por él fuera, le marcaría de otra manera. Para poder ser el único que lo viera, que lo localizara. Le gustaría decirle que, aunque le cae bien Sam, desearía que no estuviesen tan unidos porque Cass, por primera vez, se da cuenta de que tiene celos de Sam Winchester.

Porque puede estar con él todo el tiempo. Cass, hasta que conoció a Dean, deseaba muy pocas cosas en la vida. Necesitaba muchas menos. Sin embargo, desde que lo trajo de vuelta del Purgatorio sólo desea más y más de Dean.

Castiel piensa que sentir tanto, tantísimo, por una persona es fantástico, en serio, pero también aterrador. Porque Cass teme perderse para siempre en los ojos verdes de Dean, de hecho, a veces aún se sorprende de no haberse caído ya en el abismo por las sensaciones que una sola mirada de esos ojos le causa.

Bobby le pide que los sane, pero Castiel no puede. Al revelarse ha perdido la capacidad sanadora de los Ángeles. Cass desea curar a Bobby, sólo porque puede imaginar la sonrisa de Dean si su amigo vuelve a andar, pero ya no puede hacer nada más por Bobby.

Y entonces le preguntan por qué ha ido hasta ahí.

Cass quiere contestar que por Dean, pero en lugar de eso pide prestado el amuleto que Dean siempre lleva encima, un regalo de Sam con un importante valor sentimental, con el que puede hallar a su Padre.

¡Y vaya qué si lo quiere encontrar!

Él es el único que puede salvar a Dean de convertirse en el vehículo de su hermano.

Cass no quiere que Dean sea un recipiente de un Arcángel, porque a Castiel le gusta que Dean sea _sólo Dean._

Pov. Dean

Cass le ha pedido su amuleto, el mismo que le regaló Sammie mucho tiempo atrás, que forma parte de sí mismo. En un primer instante piensa que no le gustaría dejárselo a Cass, porque es un obsequio que le recuerda por qué desea tantísimo salvar a su hermano. Sin embargo, Cass lo necesita, y él, estaría dispuesto a hacer cosas mucho peores por su Ángel.

Dean se quita el amuleto, se lo tiende a Cass y por un instante se siente desnudo sin él, pero entonces ve la mirada de Castiel, de corderito… perdón, Ángel degollado y no puede negarse. Al entregárselo, su Ángelde la Guarda, y no te atrevas a decir otra cosa porque Dean te mata, tiene una mirada esperanzada, sus ojos, hermosos, tienen un brillo mucho más bonito.

Y entonces, todo, absolutamente todo el Universo canta al mismo son. Todo es perfecto, los pajaritos están en las ventanas, los niños comiendo golosinas y el universo entero, entero, de verdad, se estremece de alegría con Dean.

Pov. Cass

Cuando Dean le tiende el amuleto, piensa que le gustaría tener alguna excusa para no marcharse, pero no se le ocurre ninguna. Dean le pide que cuide el amuleto y Cass lo hará, una pequeña parte del Ángel se regocija al pensar que tendrá un objeto que Dean ha llevado siempre.

Cass puede recordar el día que Sam le dio a Dean el amuleto. Lo recuerda muy bien porque cuando Sam se durmió, Dean se quedó dos horas mirando el regalo y, porque ese, fue el primer día en el que Dean Winchester se juró a sí mismo que salvaría a Sam de todos los monstruos que hubiera, que daría su vida por su hermano pequeño.

Por un instante se siente tentado de decirle a Sam un par de cosas que debería oír. Castiel sabe que Dean no le ha dicho lo que siente, sabe que se siente muy dolorido por los actos de Sam. De hecho, lo que le impide darle a ese criajo desagradecido una buena lección es que Dean se enfadaría con él.

Así que, sin despedirse se desvanece.

Pov. Dean

Dean se siente una mierda desde que se separó de Sam. Aún le cuesta comprender qué fue lo que pasó para que su hermano se fuera. La excusa que le ha puesto es que no se sentía fuerte, nada seguro de poder controlar su sed de sangre de demonio. Pero Dean lo sabe, conoce muy bien a su hermano, mejor de lo que se conoce Sam a sí mismo y sabe, porque él es un tío cojonudo y brillante, que lo que realmente le pasa es que aún está dolido después de que le confesase que ya no confiaba en él por haber elegido a Ruby.

¡Joder había elegido a una puta demonio en lugar de a él!

_Eso duele, hostia_, lo único que quiso dejar claro es que se sentía mal, que le había dolido la forma en la que Sam reaccionó. En un primer momento no pensaba sincerarse de ese modo, pero… no pudo evitarlo.

A Dean le pueden acusar de muchas cosas: de chulo, de borracho, de Casanova… pero no de mentiroso. Dean es, simple y llanamente, incapaz de mentir a sus seres queridos o a las mujeres con las que se acuesta. Es un arrogante y un canalla, pero nunca un mentiroso.

Está lavando su cazadora y un aleteo de alas irrumpe en el baño. Al principio no lo escucha y no ve a Cass. Sólo cae en la cuenta de que hay alguien más cuando levanta la vista y ve su imagen reflejada en el espejo.

En un primer momento el corazón le late a mil por hora. Dean está deseando abrazar a Cass, las ganas de besar la boca del Ángel apenas le dejan respirar, lo que hace que se sienta francamente incómodo.

Dean para salir de la situación le habla de espacio personal. Castiel se disculpa, después se aleja y Dean se arrepiente de haber dicho nada.

¡Vaya qué si lo hace, joder!

En ese instante lo único que quiere es abrazarlo, dejarse mecer en sus brazos. Escuchar su sensual y tranquilizadora voz diciéndole que todo se va a arreglar.

Los pensamientos de Dean se deslizan sin orden, ni concierto, por su cabeza. Así que el mayor de los Winchester vuelve a decir una tontería de la que se arrepiente al instante. Le pregunta a su Ángel, que nadie ose ni siquiera pensar que Castiel se va a alejar de él. Todos los demás que se vayan al carajo porque ese Ángel del Señor le pertenece, es suyo, suyo y nada más que suyo,_ c_ómo le ha localizado si la marca en sus costillas hace que esté lejos del radar de los Arcángeles.

Cass le responde que gracias a Bobby, después le pregunta por Sam.

El primer pensamiento coherente ante la cuestión del Ángel sobre su hermano es cabreo, uno monumental, de esos que no había tenido desde… _hm… nunca_.

Por un instante desea tener a Sam allí sólo por el placer de golpearlo porque su Ángel, suyo, no de su puñetero hermano menor_,_ ha querido saber dónde está.

En serio, ¿es qué también le va a arrebatar eso Sam? _¿A_ _mi Ángel_? _¿Es que ese crío de mierda no tiene suficiente con haberme dado la espalda por culpa de un demonio que ahora intenta quitarme lo único que atesoro como propio?_

Dean no le ha dicho a Sam nada sobre sus sentimientos hacia Cass, en fin, no lo vio necesario porque a Sam le gustan las mujeres, ¿no?

Claro que, bien pensado, pre-Castiel a él también le gustaban las mujeres, mucho, muchísimo. Disfrutaba con su compañía en casi cualquier circunstancia, _excepto por las noches, _a Dean le gusta dormir solo. Por un instante, Dean piensa que si fuese Cass su compañía nocturna le pediría que se quedase y, probablemente, lo abrazaría toda la noche. Se imagina la sensación que debe suponer despertar con Castiel, lo que le provoca un estremecimiento. Suena demasiado placentero, demasiado tentador, incluso para él.

_¿Y ahora qué, genio?_

Cazador-presa o presa-cazador, el orden de los factores no altera el resultado, Dean toma la determinación de ir a por todas. Aunque sea un Ángel del Señor con envoltorio masculino, Dean piensa atarse a él. A poder ser con una alianza. Porque sí, Dean Winchester, ha decidido convertir a ese inexpresivo Angelito en suyo_ por la eternidad_.

Y, cuando lo haga, le pedirá que marque cada rincón de su cuerpo para demostrar al puto universo que Cass le posee y que él posee a Cass. _Búscate a otro envoltorio, Michael, que este cuerpo ya tiene dueño. _

Pov. Cass

Cass se aparece en el hotel de mala muerte que está Dean después de hablar con Bobby. Cass está furioso porque Dean lleva días sin cogerle el teléfono, está pensando en sermonearle de mala manera cuando ve su imagen reflejada en el espejo. El corazón le late en el pecho tan apresuradamente, que Cass piensa que se le va a escapar. Que el cuerpo de Jimmy no va a poder contenerlo.

Lo observa, durante un tiempo, sin hacer ruido.

Le gusta la manera en la que Dean está tratando de limpiar una mancha de sangre de su cazadora, le gusta la forma en la que está frunciendo el ceño y, sobre todo, le gusta disfrutar mirándolo tan de cerca sin que él se dé cuenta.

El hechizo se rompe cuando su Dean, suyo hostia_, Michael no pienso compartirlo contigo, _se sobresalta al verlo en el espejo.

Escucha los latidos acelerados de su humano, puede percibir la incomodidad de Dean, lo que hace que Cass se sienta mal. A su milagro no parece gustarle su presencia y eso, _duele,_ más que cuando murió en casa de Chuck.

Dean habla de espacio personal. Cass es consciente de que debe ser la milésima vez que se queja porque lo invade, pero, sesiente_ demasiado bien _con Dean tan cerca_._ Cass quiere acercar su mano a la mejilla de Dean, acariciársela y después… _besarlo hasta que no nos quede aire en los pulmones y nos tengamos que separar._

La situación se le escapa a Cass de las manos, está a punto de hacer una gilipollez, como, por ejemplo, atrapar los labios de Dean en un beso cargado de amor, pero del de verdad. De ese del que tanta necesidad tienen los humanos. De ese que implica compartir todo con otra persona, de ese… ese tipo de amor, que hasta ahora nunca había sentido.

Busca a Sam por todo el dormitorio, deseando verlo para se le quiten esas ganas, pero el menor de los Winchester no está. Por una milésima de segundo, Cass desea gritar, reírse, llorar, todo a la vez, por la euforia que siente de poder estar a solas con Dean, como antes, cuando recién salido del Infierno, su milagro y él mantenían charlas, mientras Sam iba perdiéndose en Ruby. Cuándo sólo eran él y Dean, sin el Apocalipsis, solos, comprendiéndose, compenetrándose.

La época preferida de Castiel.

Cass, entonces, es consciente de que el Apocalipsis es tan culpa suya como de Sam, porque él sabía cómo acababa la historia y, al principio, no había intentado impedirlo, _disfrutaba demasiado_ _de la compañía de Dean_, _sin Sam_.

Dean le dice que Sam y él se van a mantener separados por un tiempo y es consciente de toda la amargura, todo el dolor, que desprende la voz de Dean.

Entonces, una vez más, desea poder besarlo, poder explicarle que ya no está solo en el mundo. Que lo tiene a él, porque Dean Winchester es todo lo que quiere, de hecho, mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Sin embargo, Castiel se calla. Piensa que su cazador tiene bastante con superar el dolor que le causa la pérdida de Sam como para además, tener que enfrentarse a los sentimientos de un Ángel que lo ha amado desde… _siempre_.

Para evitar que se le escape un _te amo_, Dean _Winchester_, Castiel le dice a Dean el motivo por el que está allí.

Para ser honesto, la razón es una triste excusa para estar con Dean. Castiel ha descubierto que ahora pasar más de un día lejos de su Winchester, _si le tocas un pelo Lucifer, me comeré tus entrañas_, se vuelve loco: literalmente_._

Cass ha descubierto que es adicto, necesita a Dean todos los días, 24 horas al día, 365 días al año. Y si le falta, sufre síndrome de abstinencia. Cass no piensa contárselo nunca a nadie, pero, de hecho, un par de veces se ha encontrado a sí mismo hecho un grumo en una cama suspirando, como una adolescente loca, desesperada, dolorosa y profundamente enamorada.

Pero Castiel es un Ángel del Señor, no se puede permitir esa actitud y se dedica a buscar miles de excusas con las que aproximarse a _mi presa_. Aunque Cass, nunca, jamás, se atreverá a reconocerlo en voz alta, ha pensado ir a por el mayor de los Winchester y cazarlo. Lo va a atrapar con una alianza, probablemente de oro blanco, y se va atar a él _para siempre_.

Pero, por el momento, se conforma con tener un día a Dean para sí mismo, un día completo que disfrutar en su compañía. Así que pone su mejor cara de póker y le pide ayuda para cazar a Raphael, su asesino.

Pov. Dean

Dean escucha a Cass pidiéndole ayuda para ir a su asesino. La idea de matar al cabrón que le hizo daño a Castiel hace que Dean tenga ganas de gritar, decir que sí, que va a ir a por ese desgraciado y le va a dar la paliza de su vida. La emoción ante la posibilidad de lastimar a quien hirió a su amor lo supera por un instante. Pero lo disimula muy bien diciéndole a Cass que le dé una buena razón por la que lo deba ayudar.

La respuesta de su Ángel es sencilla "Porque tú eres el único que puede ayudarme". Con esas simple ocho palabras, Dean se siente en el mismísimo Paraíso. Su Castiel lo necesita a él, ni más ni menos. Y Dean lo sabe, sabe que no habría una sola cosa en el mundo que no haría por Cass.

Sus miradas se cruzan por un instante, sin poder evitarlo, el corazón de Dean se detiene en el pecho, avergonzado por la situación baja su mirada, pero sus ojos se escapan hacia la boca de Cass.

Su Ángel, como siempre tiene los labios secos, Dean se cuestiona cómo se sentirá uno al rozar esos labios, acariciarlos con ternura y, sobre todo con pasión. Imaginarse a sí mismo, besando a Cass, logra que Dean se humedezca sus labios con la punta de la lengua. En el instante en que percibe lo que está haciendo, vuelve sus ojos verdes a los azules de Castiel y le pregunta en dónde se encuentra el Arcángel.

Cass le explica que está en Maine y aproxima dos de sus dedos a la frente de Dean para tele transportarlo. El mayor de los Winchester se echa para atrás en ese preciso instante.

Recuerda demasiado bien lo placentero que es volar en los brazos del Ángel, la última vez que lo hizo creyó que se moriría de felicidad al sentir la proximidad de su cuerpo, el calor que emanaba y durante una semana completa se emocionaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

A Dean le gusta esa emoción, pero estando a las puertas del Apocalipsis lo que menos necesita es temblar como una estúpida adolescente por pensar en su Cass. Sin embargo no es eso lo que le dice a su Ángel del Señor, le explica que la última vez que voló con él no pudo cagar durante una semana.

_¿En serio tenía que decirle eso a Cass? Hostia, puta, va a pensar que soy un gilipollas._

Dean mira a Cass a los ojos, el corazón se le enternece como un buñuelo cuando descubre en la cara de su Ángel una mirada de desconcierto, tiene que obligarse a darse una patada mental para no aproximarse más a él y sellar sus labios con un beso.

Así que, una vez más, retrocede alejándose otro poco de su amor.

_Prepárate, Raphael, voy a por ti. Me pagarás lo que le has hecho a Cass por triplicado._

Al final, Dean sugiere a Cass que se vayan en su coche. Con lo que, de paso, tiene la ocasión perfecta para estar más tiempo en compañía de su Angelito.

Pov. Cass

Cass reprime un brinco de alegría cuándo Dean le dice que le ayudará. Siente que el mundo entero se puede quebrar en mil pedazos en ese preciso instante, piensa que en realidad si todo se acaba poco importará, porque Dean, _mi Dean,_ ha accedido a ayudarle, aún a pesar de que es arriesgado, le acompañará.

Castiel no duda que mataría a Raphael si intenta hacerle daño a su milagro. Lo matará y no de una forma sencilla, sino torturándolo en el proceso, recreándose en el dolor de su cuerpo si osa, si piensa por un instante, hacer daño a _mi Dean_ u obligarle a que se entregue a Michael.

Dean es mucho más que un simple humano, mucho más que un peón en la prevención del Apocalipsis. Dean es, simple y llanamente, el universo de Cass, sin Dean, él estaría muerto y es consciente de ello.

Castiel entiende que no hay una sola cosa, ni una, que no haría por él. Se estremece al pensar que por Dean, incluso sería capaz de enfrentarse a su mismo Padre.

Por Dean merecen la pena todos los sacrificios, todos los riesgos.

Al observarlo ve como Dean se humedece los labios con la lengua, se siente tentado de aproximar los suyos a los de Dean. Cass desea averiguar a qué sabe Dean, quiere probar su piel, centímetro a centímetro, acariciar cada uno de sus músculos, mecerse en sus brazos hasta que ya no le queden más fuerzas. Quiere entregarse a él como nunca lo ha hecho en su vida. Ser uno con él hasta que el mundo entero desaparezca.

El Cielo, el Infierno, el Apocalipsis, sus Hermanos, su Padre, Sam, todo se puede ir al carajo porque Castiel lo único que anhela es estar con Dean, _para siempre_.

Se obliga a recordar que quiere encontrar a Raphael, así que aproxima su mano a la cabeza de Dean con toda la intención de tele transportarlo.

Castiel aún recuerda que sintió la primera vez que voló con Dean en brazos, rememora cómo el corazón de su cazador botaba en el pecho, recuerda la cercanía de su cuerpo, el calor que emanaba, el olor de Dean esparciéndose, mezclándose con su propio olor y dando como resultado uno mucho más embriagador. Cass piensa que los dos juntos son la perfección, lo piensa, pero no lo dice porque los Ángeles no pueden confesar esas cosas, no pueden demostrar sentimientos.

Entonces, ocurre, no puede evitar plantearse qué ocurriría si él cayera, qué pasaría si se cortase sus propias alas y se arrancase su gracia como Anna. Comprende que debe ser muy doloroso, Anna se lo explicó una vez, era como cortar su cuerpo con una espada de Arcángel bien afilada, imagina que ese dolor no sería nada comparado con la alegría de verse, a sí mismo, acompañando a Dean por el resto de su existencia. Pero Cass, simplemente, no puede arrancarse su gracia sin más, ¿quién cuidaría de Dean entonces?

Castiel ha reflexionado mucho, muchísimo sobre el asunto. Está decidido a permanecer al lado de Dean para siempre, en ese cuerpo humano, envejecer como cualquier otro, pero cuando por fin logre su objetivo de tener a Dean, _porque lo voy a tener sin duda_, lo va a marcar de una manera especial para poder sentirlo en todo momento y acudir en su ayuda si lo necesita.

Cass sabe que el proceso de esa marca en sencillo, muy simple, para que cualquier Ángel de la Guarda pueda estar conectado a su protegido en todo momento. Castiel marcó una vez a Dean así, cuando era pequeño, pero tras su paso por el Infierno, la marca se había evaporado. No se la puso otra vez porque sabía que el proceso sería doloroso para Dean y se había arrepentido mucho, muchísimo, de tomar esa determinación. Castiel deseaba haber dejado su señal en la piel de Dean cuando lo había traído de vuelta y, más aún, teniendo en cuenta que había tenido que llamar a Bobby para ubicar a Dean en ese hotel en que se encontraban.

_¡A un simple mortal cuándo yo soy un Ángel del Señor!_

Dean le explica a Cass que irán en coche y, Cass, sin poder evitarlo, sonríe para sí mismo. El trayecto en coche implica un par de días con Dean, mucho más tiempo del que tendría si simplemente lo tele transporta.

Pov. Dean

Después de ver al Sheriff de Maine, tras estar en San Pedro con el recipiente de Raphael, Cass y Dean se separaron. Han pasado tres horas desde entonces, con lo que Dean, empieza a estar realmente preocupado por su Ángel que no ha aparecido.

Su corazón late a mil por hora al pensar que tal vez ese puñetero Arcángel ha ido a por su Castiel, lo ha herido y se angustia al imaginarse a su amor, en algún lugar, malherido, siendo torturado por un cabrón. Está a punto de salir a buscarlo cuando reaparece en la habitación.

El corazón de Dean se calma al observarlo, parece que tiene todos los huesos en su sitio, no hay ninguna herida en su rostro o en su cuerpo, así que suelta un profundo suspiro de alivio.

Después le pregunta dónde ha estado, sintiéndose algo enfadado por haber perdido su pista durante tres horas.

Castiel le dice que ha estado en Jerusalén, a Dean no le importa mucho la ciudad en la que nació Jesús, aún así le pregunta a Cass qué tal fue la visita. Su Ángel le explica que ha logrado un aceite muy especial, muy raro para atrapar a Raphael.

Dean y Cass hablan durante un rato. Finalmente, Dean hace una cuestión que le lleva rondando la cabeza desde que a su Ángel se le ocurrió la brillante idea de intentar atrapar a Raphael.

Pregunta a Cass por las posibilidades que tienen de salir con vida de ese encuentro. Cass le dice que él todas, pero no dice nada sobre sí mismo.

El corazón de Dean se para, observa a Castiel por un instante. En su mente se imagina un mundo sin _mi Cass_ y no le gusta en absoluto. Así que decide que, cuando Castiel no esté mirando, guardará un poco de ese aceite para derramarlo encima del asesino de Cass si éste pretende hacerle daño.

Después le pregunta que si esa es su última noche en la tierra, qué quiere hacer. Castiel se sienta en la silla, después lo mira y le dice que había pensado en quedarse sentado tranquilamente.

Dean no puede permitir que su Ángel pase así su última noche. Le pregunta si quiere ir a emborracharse o acostarse con alguna mujer. (Aunque no lo reconocerá ni muerto, Dean desea que Cass le diga que no tiene intención de estar con ninguna mujer, que sólo está interesado en él)

Cass mira a Dean, angustiado, se frota la nuca, preocupado, y a Dean se le derrite el corazón cuando comprende la realidad de esos gestos. Su Ángel, su tierno, perfecto, maravilloso, dulce y encantador Ángel es virgen.

Ese pensamiento le produce tal alegría que se ve obligado a bromear con Epi y Blas. Después, con el corazón roto por tener que tomar esa decisión, le dice a Cass que no morirá virgen bajo su guardia.

A Dean le gustaría ser él quien rompiese el celibato de Cass, pero no va a hacerlo. Porque, como desde que se enamoró de Castiel es un caballero, ha decidido poner en marcha un plan de seducción completo antes de ir a por todas. Y lo va a seducir, ya lo cree que lo hará, de tal manera que su Cass sea incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Dean, y, cuando piense en él, siempre utilice posesivo delante: "_mi Dean_"

Su Ángel, además, le ha brindado la ocasión perfecta para poner en juego el primer punto de su perfectamente planificado plan de _"ataque y caza de Cass"_

**Plan maestro del ataque y caza de Cass, por Dean Winchester. Punto 1. **

_Lleva a tu amor a un lugar donde haya mucho donde elegir, para que descubra que tú eres lo único que quiere. El sitio tiene que ser elegante, pero al mismo tiempo, decadente. Con ambiente seductor, pero al mismo tiempo deprimente. Traducción: Casa de Citas o Club._

Con una media sonrisa asomada en sus labios, Dean insta a su Ángel para que lo siga.

Pov. Cass

Cass se siente sumamente incómodo cuando Dean le pregunta si está interesado en mujeres. Lo cierto es que, hasta que conoció a Dean, las mujeres, los hombres o los Ángeles no le interesaban. Nunca ha sentido la necesidad de estar con otra persona, entregarse completamente. Siempre había pensado que estaba incapacitado para amar a alguien que no fuese su Padre, ahora sabía que se equivocaba.

Siempre había creído que vivía sólo por y para la misión que su Padre le había encomendado. Así era hasta que conoció a ese cazador de ojos verdes que se había metido poco a poco en su corazón convirtiéndose en toda la razón de su existencia.

Durante milenios había pensado que no estaba capacitado para amar, en tan sólo unos meses, esa idea se le antoja absurda, ya que ha encontrado una persona a la que quiere amar.

Por primera vez en su, larguísima, existencia hay algo que quiere para sí mismo.

Se siente incómodo al confesar a Dean que nunca ha estado con nadie, Ángel o humano. Le dice que es porque nunca ha tenido tiempo aunque ahora Cass sabe que, en realidad, no lo conocía a él.

Castiel quiere confesarle a Dean que el motivo por el que se quiere quedar sentado tranquilamente en ese lugar es para estar con él, porque desea mirarlo durante toda la noche, rememorar cada uno de sus rasgos, por si es la definitiva noche de su vida.

Cuando Dean le cuenta que no piensa dejar que muera virgen, Castiel desea explicarle que, si eso es lo que quiere, lo único que tiene que hacer es entregarse a él.

Permitirle disfrutar esa noche del contacto de su cuerpo, sintiendo cada pequeña partícula de la piel de su cazador, besando todos y cada uno de los músculos que lo sostienen. Desea entregarse a él, tan fervientemente, que se obliga a sí mismo a pensar en el Apocalipsis para no saltar encima de su presa.

Y, por primera vez, Cass siente que toda su vida se ha estado preparando para entregarse a Dean Winchester, que toda su existencia, ha sido sólo el camino hasta encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

Castiel lo sabe, _ese lugar es Dean Winchester_.

Pov. Dean

Dean elige un club que conoce para llevar a Cass. El lugar no está mal, no es uno de esos clubes cutres, sino el mejor de la ciudad. El motivo de su elección es simple, prefiere ir a ese lugar porque así Castiel no pensará que lo está llevando a un mal lugar, con lo que, ni remotamente sospechará que eso forma parte del _**"Plan maestro del ataque y caza de Cass por Dean Winchester".**_

Al llegar se sientan en una mesa, piden unas cervezas y una joven no tarda en aproximarse a su mesa para observar a Cass embelesada. Dean desea con toda su alma, aunque jamás lo reconocerá, empujar a esa mujer bien lejos de su Ángel, pero no lo hace porque eso forma parte de _su plan._

**Plan maestro del ataque y caza de Cass por Dean Winchester. Punto 2. **

_Tu objetivo debe probar otras cosas para descubrir que tú eres lo único que quiere. Así pues, mímale, permítele experimentar y, cuando regrese a ti, sabrá que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado._

Tras presentar oficialmente a Cass y a la chica, lo empuja para que se vaya con ella. En el momento en que lo hace siente que su corazón se quiebra en mil pedacitos, como un espejo cuando se cae desde una altura muy elevada, pero Dean sabe, desde luego que sí, que para lograr objetivos hay que seguir una estrategia y eso es lo que hace, _maldita sea._

Pov. Cass

Castiel no quiere irse con la mujer que lo está mirando, no desea estar con ninguna otra persona que no sea Dean Winchester. Intenta librarse de la situación, pero Dean acaba tendiéndole un fajo de billetes y empujándolo hacia Chasticity.

Castiel busca en su cabeza una excusa para no seguir adelante con eso, pero lo cierto es que está bloqueado. Le aterra la idea de que Dean le permita estar con otra persona. Le angustia la posibilidad de que, a pesar de su plan para seducir al mayor de los Winchester, éste no sienta nada por él.

Cass sólo desea desvanecerse en el aire para salir de la incómoda situación que está viviendo, pero no lo hace. La mirada de Dean, cargada de confianza, lo insta a que siga adelante.

Sigue a Chasticity hasta un dormitorio. Al entrar en él, ella empieza a desprenderse de la ropa que lleva puesta. Castiel cierra los ojos para no mirar, la mujer le observa con cierta ternura.

Lee su pensamiento, descubre que es la primera vez que Chasticity se siente a gusto con uno de sus clientes, lee que a ella no le gusta esa vida, que quiere huir de ella. También lee que lo desea y que sabe que es virgen.

De pronto sabe lo que tiene qué hacer. Chasticity sólo está buscando una excusa para alejarse de esa vida de perdición y él se la ofrece en bandeja.

Le explica que su padre no se marchó por ella, entonces, por un segundo siente cómo ella se alegra ante esa noticia, pero entonces se enfada. Se pregunta por qué va a seguir con ese tipo de vida, si no es culpa suya lo que ocurrió en su casa.

La joven toma una determinación, va a abandonar ese lugar y buscar trabajo como profesora de guardería, el sueño que ha tenido desde su infancia.

Castiel se alegra de haber hecho una buena acción. Cuando va a salir con una sonrisa en los labios, Chasticity se pone a gritar.

Pov. Dean

Dean está tomándose una cerveza con una mujer cuando se oye el grito de otra por todo el local. Sin pensárselo ni un momento, el mayor de los Winchester se levanta, camina hacia el lugar del que proviene el grito. Al llegar se encuentra a la mujer con la que ha ido Cass furiosa, gritándole como una loca que desea que se muera.

Dean se enfurece con Chasticity por decirle todas esas cosas desagradables a Cass, está a punto de decirle algo cuando cae en la cuenta de que ella ha gritado, lo que sólo puede significar que Castiel ha hecho algo que la haya disgustado.

Dean se pregunta si su Ángel le habrá pedido algo realmente indecente a esa mujer, aún a pesar de que le advirtió que no se saliera de lo habitual. La posibilidad de que sea así, hace que Dean se enoje. Mira a Cass con desaprobación y le pregunta qué ha hecho.

Castiel le explica que le ha hablado a la mujer de su padre. Lo cierto es que siente un enorme alivio al ver que su ángel, no ha sido profanado todavía, de hecho le dan ganas de coger y besarlo allí mismo, pero no lo hace.

**Plan maestro de ataque y caza de Cass por Dean Winchester. Punto 3.**

_Dale siempre la razón a tu amor, incluso en las situaciones más marcianas, como por ejemplo, cuando él le habla a una mujer de mala vida sobre su padre. Con eso lo tienes en el bote._

Dean sonríe a Cass, después lo agarra del brazo y se lo lleva con él lejos del antro en el que están. Lo cierto es que se siente eufórico al salir de allí con su Ángel, sabiendo que aún no ha caído en los brazos de nadie. Entonces llega a la conclusión de que él será la primera vez de Cass, caiga quien caiga.

Antes de subirse al coche, Castiel le pregunta qué es tan divertido, Dean quiere decirle que estar con él es divertido, de hecho, lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Sin embargo, sólo le dice que hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

Pov. Cass

Cass se siente liviano cuando Dean lo agarra del brazo. Por un instante piensa que sería capaz de volar sin alas, al notar el calor de la tibia mano de Dean sobre su piel, al percibir la dureza de su agarre y, al mismo tiempo, la delicadeza y ternura. Castiel mentiría si no reconoce que en ese mismo instante se encuentra en las puertas del mismísimo Paraíso.

Y luego está la sonrisa, la carcajada jovial y encantadora que suelta cuando están lejos del club que han visitado.

A Cass se le escapa el corazón del pecho ante esa risa. Cass conoce a Dean mejor de lo que conoce a nadie en el mundo, lo ha vigilado durante toda su vida, y desde que lo conoce, hace ya mucho tiempo, nunca le ha visto tan satisfecho, feliz. No sonreía tanto desde que era pequeño y Mary aún estaba viva.

Así que no puede evitar reírse. Además se felicita a sí mismo, aunque Cass jamás lo reconocerá delante de nadie porque la soberbia es uno de los siete pecados capitales y él es un Ángel del Señor, por haber hecho reír a Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov. Dean

Dean y Cass atrapan a Raphael. En el instante mismo que sus ojos y los del Arcángel se cruzan, Dean siente una ira profunda, fría, que lo va desgarrando poco a poco. Ese tipo ha lastimado a su Castiel, ese desgraciado lo mató sólo porque Cass tomó la decisión de protegerlo a él.

Raphael es el Arcángel más frío y aterrador que ha visto en su vida. Además de ser, sin ningún tipo de duda, el desgraciado más arrogante que se ha encontrado en su existencia.

Raphael le grita a Cass, pero a su Ángel no parece afectarle y Dean se siente sumamente orgulloso porque su perfecto Ángel del Señor parece haber tomado las riendas de su vida, ya no tiene esa fe ciega y obediente de cuándo lo conoció.

Raphael le sigue gritando, Dean le contesta atrayendo de esa manera al Arcángel hacia la trampa que Castiel y él han preparado.

Castiel y Raphael discuten durante un tiempo, después, Cass se marcha por la puerta y él lo sigue.

Y, por primera vez, Dean está convencido de que saldrán victoriosos del Apocalipsis, porque a pesar de la dureza de Raphael, ha visto una grieta en él. Una grieta que le dice que los Ángeles están luchando solos, sin el consentimiento de su Padre.

Pov. Cass

Castiel siente alivio cuándo ve que han logrado atrapar a Raphael, después observa a Dean un instante. Su mirada y la de Raphael se cruzan, entonces Cass es consciente de la razón por la que Raphael lo asesinó.

Su hermano lo sabía, _incluso antes que yo_, que jamás permitiría que nadie tomase el cuerpo de Dean. Comprende también porque su muerte fue tan dolorosa, era un castigo por haber sentido, _haber amado_ _a un ser humano_, saltándose todas y cada una de las reglas que había sobre su relación.

Los Ángeles cuidaban a los humanos, pero nunca se implicaban con ellos. Era una norma tácita que había seguido durante toda su vida, pero con Dean todo había cambiado.

Su hermano le amenaza con llevarse a Dean. En realidad la amenaza se la hace a él. Le pregunta por su Padre, él le dice que está muerto. En su rostro ve la ira, la furia, es consciente de que si lo deja marchar irá a por Dean y no piensa permitírselo.

Finalmente se acaba marchando, dejando a Raphael atrapado en el fuego sagrado. No le importa que el Arcángel amenace con destruirlo porque, por primera vez, Castiel no siente la necesidad de obedecer a ciegas, es capaz de pensar por sí mismo y sabe, no le cabe la menor duda, que acabará encontrando a su Padre y que, al final, Dean y Sam se alzarán con la victoria.

Pov. Dean

Dean se encuentra intranquilo cuando llega al hotel esa noche. Una parte de sí mismo le dice que debería estar en otra parte, pero Dean está demasiado cansado para pensar en el tipo de peligro que puede haber en esa habitación de hotel.

Un testigo de Jehová se presenta ante él, le pregunta sobre el plan divino que Dios tiene para él, Dean le contesta, después entra en el hotel, coge el teléfono y llama a Castiel, _mi Cass_.

Mantiene una charla con él sobre el Colt, Castiel se ofrece a ir inmediatamente a la habitación y, aunque a Dean la idea de tener a su Ángel cerca le tienta mucho, opta por pedirle que lo deje dormir.

Para ser honestos, Dean se pasa casi todo el tiempo con Cass, cazando monstruos, buscando alternativas para derrotar a Satanás.

Desde que se separó de Sam, Castiel se ha ido convirtiendo, poco a poco, en su nuevo compañero de viaje. A Dean le gusta que las cosas sean así, aunque no lo reconocerá ni bajo tortura, piensa que su nuevo compinche para atrapar a los malos está muy bien, en todos los sentidos humanos y divinos posibles.

A Dean le apasiona ir de caza con Cass. Le gusta la sensación que le produce tenerlo de copiloto. Le encanta pegarle un toque y que se parezca en cualquier lugar que esté.

Pero lo que a Dean más le gusta, aunque sea la cosa más cursi del mundo y le hace sentirse una nenaza, lo que realmente le gusta a Dean es que, a veces, tras una caza especialmente difícil Cass se queda a dormir en la habitación con él.

Bueno dormir no, _todo el mundo sabe que los Ángeles no duermen jamás_, pero a veces se queda en la habitación mientras Dean duerme y esto logra que, el mayor de los hermanos Winchester, se sienta mejor que en el Paraíso.

Con Castiel cerca todo, absolutamente todo, es posible. Dedica un último pensamiento a Castiel antes de dormirse.

A las cuatro de la mañana recibe una llamada de su hermano, diciéndole que quiere volver y Dean, aunque desearía con todas sus fuerzas reunirse otra vez con Sammie, luchar contra los monstruos como antes, le dice que no pueden volver a trabajar juntos.

Dean escucha el tono de decepción de su hermano ante esas palabras, por primera vez en toda su vida, decide no hacer lo que Sammie quiere y hacer lo que él quiere.  
Y, maldita sea, lo único que Dean desea es que Castiel siga siendo su compañero de caza. Sin Sam, sin Bobby, sin Jo, sin nadie, sólo Castiel y él.

Poco a poco sus ojos se van cerrando trasladándolo al mundo de Morfeo donde, una noche más, Dean se atreve a soñar con _mi Ángel de la Guarda._

Pov. Cass

La emoción lo embarga cuando escucha la llamada de teléfono. Sin necesidad de comprobar el número sabe que quién lo llama es su milagro, su hombre, su cazador.

La alegría le sube por el estómago, sus piernas tiemblan y, si no fuera porque está en una carretera perdida, saltaría allí mismo de pura felicidad.

La voz del otro lado se nota cansada, tensa.

Cass sabe que Dean está rindiendo más de lo que puede, mucho más de lo que cualquier otro humano podría hacer. Pero también que Dean está hecho de una pasta especial, una de la que él mismo le proveyó.

Entonces le cuenta que la voz que a veces siente en su cabeza le está diciendo que se acaba el tiempo y que deben hallar la Colt para destruir a Lucifer.

Cass nunca lo reconocerá, porque le avergüenza, pero está convencido que esa voz no es otra que la de su Padre, desde donde quiera que esté, dándole instrucciones para salvar la Tierra del Apocalipsis.

Castiel le pregunta en qué habitación está y, cuando está a punto de tele transportar su cuerpo al hotel, Dean le dice que, como ser humano, necesita algunas cosas de vez en cuando, le dice que en esta ocasión precisa dormir para estar al cien por cien al día siguiente.

Castiel le dice que lo entiende, entonces su cazador cuelga el teléfono.

Al oír el pitido al otro lado de la línea, el Ángel se siente descorazonado, desdichado y sobre todo, muy solo.

Desde hace dos meses su rutina diaria es ser el compañero de Dean, ha tomado el puesto de Sam y, aunque jamás lo reconocerá, se siente feliz de haberlo hecho. Le encanta poder acompañar a Dean en su caza, le gusta montarse en su Impala con la música alta, aunque el espacio sea un poco estrecho e incómodo para sus alas, y, por encima de todas las demás cosas, disfrutar del aroma único de Dean en _la nena de Dean._

Otra cosa a la que le ha cogido el gusto Cass es que, en ocasiones, también se queda en la habitación de hotel consu cazadory lo observa cómo duerme_._

A Castiel le encanta ver dormido a Dean, piensa que debería de estar prohibido ver la perfección mientras descansa en los brazos de Morfeo. Le encanta porque entonces, y sólo entonces, Dean vuelve a ser completamente suyo.

Castiel se siente muy decepcionado de no poder ir esta noche al hotel de Dean. Una parte de sí mismo, que se ha vuelto muy insistente desde que salen a cazar solos ellos dos, lo empuja a que vaya al hotel para verlo mientras duerme, esa minúscula parte, lo tienta para que libere sus sentimientos, besando a Dean para mostrarle su amor incondicional.

Sin embargo, Cass entiende que con el Apocalipsis pisándoles los talones quizás lo más apropiado es dejar de pensar ese tipo de tonterías y centrarse en la Misión, como buen soldado de su Padre.

Pov. Dean

Cuando Dean se despierta al día siguiente lo primero que nota es que algo anda jodidamente mal. Recuerda perfectamente que, la noche anterior, el hotel de mala muerte en que se quedó tenía colchón. Sin embargo, a primera hora de la mañana ya no lo hay, de hecho todo está bastante desordenado.

Decidido a no dejarse llevar por el pánico, _porque es un cazador de los buenos, _se incorpora y sale de la habitación.

Al estar en el exterior Dean percibe que toda la ciudad está destrozada, no hay ni una sola cosa en su lugar, además de no haber absolutamente nadie en kilómetros a la redonda. Entonces, Dean sabe que algo anda jodidamente mal.

La confirmación le llega unas horas más tarde, tras enfrentarse a un montón de personas con el virus croaton y un grupo de soldados del ejército, está en el año 2014.

Pov. Cass

Castiel siente en sus huesos que algo anda mal con Dean, lo percibe con una certeza que no tenido en su larguísima existencia.

No es que esté atado de algún modo a Dean, porque aún no le ha puesto la marca que hará que lo pueda localizar en cualquier lugar, pero lo siente en su interior. Un dolor agudo le recorre de arriba abajo, un sentimiento de pérdida angustioso. Por un instante no puede respirar, no puede pensar, apenas es capaz de sentir. Su alma cae en un vacío oscuro que lo engulle, poco a poco.

Cass, que lleva muchos años vigilando a los humanos, siempre ha escuchado que una madre puede sentir cuándo le ocurre algo malo a un hijo, que una esposa o esposo pueden sentir que su pareja está en aprietos, aunque no exista una explicación racional para ello.

Castiel siempre había pensado que eso era una mentira, pero ahora sabe que no es así. Porque él lo está experimentando, con tanta intensidad, que no puede evitar preguntarse cómo puede mantenerse en pie, cómo sus piernas le sostienen, cuando su corazón se ha detenido.

Sin pensárselo se dirige a Kansas, a la habitación de hotel en la que está Dean.

Pov. Dean (2009)

Dean va a casa de Bobby, encuentra una fotografía y entonces sabe a dónde se tiene que dirigir. Su corazón golpea en su pecho con furia porque está solo, en el futuro, sin Castiel.

Conduce durante muchas horas hasta que finalmente llega al refugio de la resistencia. Entra, pero antes de darse cuenta recibe un golpe en la cabeza, cayendo al instante inconsciente.

Pov. Cass

Cass aparece en la habitación de hotel en la que está Dean, pero no hay nadie allí.

En ese instante su mente se bloquea y no puede respirar. El corazón le va a mil por hora y le duele, le duele muchísimo, como si miles de millones de agujas afiladas se clavaran en su pecho.

Se obliga a cerrar los ojos, a contar hasta cien del revés y luego a concentrarse. Cuando logra tranquilizarse lo suficiente trata de centrarse en la esencia de Dean para localizarlo donde quiera que esté. Sin embargo, lo que Castiel percibe es el olor de Zacharias en el cuarto. Con un rápido batir de alas, Cass se evapora de nuevo al lugar dónde originariamente estaba.

Zacharias se ha llevado a Dean a algún lugar. Piensa que estará en el Cielo, así que se apresura para ir hasta allí.

Al encontrarse con Joshua, uno de sus hermanos, le pregunta por Dean y Joshua le contesta que está en el futuro.

Castiel está a punto de partir para allí, cuando su hermano le explica que es mejor que se quede en este tiempo para cuando Dean Winchester regrese.

En realidad a Castiel, por raro que parezca, no le extrañan estos comentarios de su hermano, todos saben que Joshua es particular porque habla con su Padre, así que se imagina que el deseo de su Padre es que se quede aguardando por Dean.

Además ahora está seguro de que, en cuanto Dean vuelva al año 2009, lo sentirá.

Pov. Dean (2009)

Dean no puede creer que su yo del futuro lo haya encerrado en una cabaña, dejándolo solo, atado y a merced de cualquier demonio que entre con el virus croaton.

Se revuelve intranquilo en la habitación, encuentra una punta y, poco a poco, logra deshacerse de las esposas que su otro yo le ha puesto.

Mientras sale de la cabaña Dean no puede evitar preguntarse qué cojones le ha pasado en cinco años para ser un saco lleno de mierda, amargado y solo.

En el camino de la cabaña se encuentra a Chuck, el puto profeta qué lo ha metido en este lío, está deseando darle un puñetazo, pero cómo el profeta lo confunde con su futuro no le dice nada.

Una mujer sale de la nada, dándole un bofetón, que le deja la mejilla dolorida. Chuck explica que la joven se llama Risa, ella se enfrenta a él diciéndole no sé qué cosa sobre una conexión etc., etc., etc.

Y Dean no puede evitar llegar a la dolorosa conclusión de que su **plan de ataque y caza de Cass** ha sido un puñetero fracaso, si tiene en cuenta el futuro de mierda en el que ha caído.

Cuando se separa de Chuck y de Risa, Dean camina hacia una vieja cabaña de madera. Algo en su interior lo empuja hasta allí.

Al entrar se encuentra a Cass. Su corazón se sobresalta en el pecho, tiene ganas de reír, de llorar, de hacer mil cosas al mismo tiempo. Pero sobre todo, por encima de todas las cosas, tiene unas ganas que no puede quitarse de robarle un beso allí mismo a su futuro Ángel.

Que, _joder, _está mucho más bueno de lo que Dean recordaba, mucho mejor de lo que cualquier ser humano o Ángel debería de estar.

Va a acercarse a él, pero escucha la conversación.

El corazón se le congela en el pecho, sin poder evitarlo, Dean Winchester desea llorar.

Pov. Cass (2014)

Siente cómo su líder está entrando, el corazón le late en el pecho con intensidad, desea poder acercarse a él y besarlo. Lleva cinco jodidos años de su vida deseando poder besarlo, decirle que renunció a sus alas por él, explicarle que si no tiene más su gracia es porque lo eligió a él, por encima de todo.

A veces desea poder reprocharle que no sienta lo mismo, en ocasiones siente tanto dolor en su pecho que no puede evitar preguntarse cómo ese corazón humano, que ahora le pertenece, no se ha parado ya de lo roto e inútil que está.

Todo lo que Cass ama está frente a él, con esa sonrisa, con esa mirada cautivadora que lo conquistó, con ese aire de canalla que lo acompaña a dónde quiera que va.

Y Cass piensa, no lo puede evitar, que él sí ha resultado ser cómo todas esas mujeres a las que Dean Winchester ha roto el corazón.

Se despide de las jóvenes con las que pretende tener una orgía esa noche, entonces Dean le dice si es hippie.

Cass tiene ganas de reír al escucharlo diciendo esas cosas, pero cuando se gira no puede creerse lo que sus ojos están viendo.

El hombre que tiene frente a él es Dean Winchester, pero no su Dean del año 2014, sino su Dean del 2009.

El ingenuo, encantador, dulce, maravilloso y perfecto Dean Winchester del 2009. El hombre con el que juró casarse el día que cortó sus alas, el hombre con el que quería tener hijos, el hombre con el que quería compartir el resto de su existencia. Sus ojos tienen un brillo de ingenuidad, que no resta ni un ápice de su belleza.

Y entonces desea, más de lo que nunca ha deseado en su vida, poder besarlo, romper las cadenas que contienen sus sentimientos, desnudarlos ante él, explicarle lo mucho que lo necesita, lo mucho, muchísimo que lo ama.

Piensa que ante ese Dean si podría mostrarse, porque aún no está contaminado por el dolor de la pérdida de Sam, porque aún es tan ingenuo como para pensar que va a acabar con el Apocalipsis.

¡Y Dios cómo desea poder acariciar su rostro!

Aún no tiene arrugas alrededor de los ojos, como su Dean actual, entonces, Cass también se da cuenta de otra cosa.

Ese, para su desgracia, no es el Dean Winchester que tanto ama, porque el Dean Winchester que tiene frente a él no tiene aún las cicatrices de guerra de _mi Dean_. Y, joder, no puede explicar por qué, pero ese Dean Winchester, por más apetecible, joven e interesante que le parezca no es _mío_.

No, su Dean es el actual. Más frío, más desconfiado, más triste, más derrotado, más cansado, más apagado… mucho peor en todos los sentidos, pero joder… _mi Dean es mi Dean_.

Pov. Dean (2009)

Dean escucha claramente a Cass decir qué va a tener una orgía con esas mujeres. El dolor le atraviesa el pecho como una daga, es mucho peor que cuando le arrancaban la piel a tiras, los huesos y los músculos, cuando aún estaba en el Infierno.

Su Ángel se acuesta con mujeres, en plural, no con una, sino con varias.

La rabia le corroe por dentro, desea golpearlo, pedirle una explicación de por qué ha elegido a esas mujeres por encima de él. Quiere gritarle que no tiene derecho a hacerle eso, que no es justo que le haya dejado abandonado.

Y entonces lo entiende, comprende por qué su yo del futuro está tan jodido.

Dean no sabe mucho sobre su yo del futuro, pero tiene la certeza de que ese yo ama a Castiel del mismo modo que lo ama él. Porque Dean sabe, no lo duda, que ya no habrá ninguna otra mujer para él, ya no habrá nadie más. Dean comprende que sólo es capaz de amar a Cass, sólo a él.

Se imagina cómo poco a poco, las elecciones de Cass con respecto a las mujeres fueron destruyendo a su otro yo, atravesándole el corazón cada vez que el Ángel elegía otra compañía que no fuera la suya. Piensa de qué manera, poco a poco, el corazón de su otro yo se iba erosionando, convirtiéndose en polvo.

El dolor que siente al imaginarse esas cosas hace que tenga ganas de llorar.

Entonces piensa que debería decirle al Cass del futuro que él lo ha roto, lo ha estropeado, a su otro yo, con su indiferencia. A Dean le gustaría poder culpar al Ángel, de verdad que sí, pero no puede hacerlo porque si Cass es feliz de esa manera él no va a romperle el corazón.

Siente pena por su otro yo una oleada de compasión tan grande que no puede evitar pensar, por un solo minuto, lo mucho que odia a ese Cass del futuro porque para Dean, ese es el _Cass del futuro_, _no el mío_.

Está decidido a que, cuando regrese a su tiempo, le hará ver a su Castiel lo que siente. No sabe si los sentimientos del Ángel serán correspondidos, de hecho, tiene la certeza de que no será así. Pero, después de ver lo que le espera en el futuro, piensa poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa. Las juegue Cass o no.

Es en ese momento, cuando Dean se da cuenta de que Cass lo puede llevar de vuelta a su tiempo. Como no desea permanecer más tiempo al lado de ese Castiel completamente corrompido y drogado le pide que lo lleve de vuelta.

Pero Cass le dice que no puede hacerlo.

Pov. Cass (2014)

El Dean del pasado mira a Cass con sus insondables ojos verdes, y aunque no es su Dean, el ex Ángel no puede evitar estremecerse ante esa mirada.

Le gusta todo en Dean, su pasado, su presente y no duda que también le gustará su futuro por más que éste se empeñe en romperle el corazón una y otra vez, obligándolo a beber, a drogarse y a liarse con mujeres que no significan nada para él.

Están un rato a solas, hasta que, su Dean, _el único_, regresa de su misión.

Pov. Dean (2014)

Dean Winchester ha tenido un mal día. No le cabe la menor duda.

Primero, un Dean Winchester del pasado ha llegado hasta su año. Uno más joven, más fuerte, más lleno de vitalidad, más… más como era él antes.

Después, uno de sus hombres ha contraído el virus croatan, con lo que se ha visto obligado a matarlo.

Y, cuando parecía que no podían ir a peor las cosas, vuelve al campamento y ve a su versión del pasado cerca de _mi Cass_, saliendo de la cabaña de _mi Castiel_, con _mi puñetero_ _Ángel_, sonriendo.

Dean hace más de tres años que no ve sonreír a su Castiel de esa manera y, joder, cómo ha extrañado la sonrisa de su Ángel Guardián. Cómo ha extrañado poder estar en la misma habitación con él sin pelearse. Cómo ha extrañado lo que ese cabrón del año 2009 ha tenido.

Dean sabe que toda la culpa es suya, que todo lo que le ha ocurrido se lo tiene bien merecido por no ir a las claras con su Ángel.

En realidad nunca se había planteado hasta que ese estúpido Dean Winchester, que está deseando quitarse de encima, ha viajado al futuro qué habría ocurrido si finalmente le confiesa a Cass sus sentimientos.

Vale que el mundo sea una mierda porque su ex hermano, Sam, es el puto recipiente de Lucifer.

Vale que todo esté jodido a causa del puñetero virus Croaton.

Vale que todo se esté yendo al carajo desde hace dos años, pero, joder.

¿Por qué no ha sido capaz de reconocer ante Castiel que lo ama con tanta intensidad que no se cree capaz de vivir sin él? ¿Cómo no ha podido explicarle que le encanta que sea humano porque quiere que envejezcan juntos? ¿Cómo no le ha dicho que si aún se mantiene en pie es gracias a él? ¿Por qué no ha sido lo bastante macho como para ignorar el terror que le produce el que _Cass_ le rechace y ha ido a por él sin más, sin preocuparse de las consecuencias? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué coño se siente tan amenazado por su versión del pasado? ¿Por qué le preocupa tanto que suCastiel lo prefiera?

Dean no tiene ni puta idea del porqué de todas estas cuestiones, pero sí ha llegado a una conclusión. En cuanto caiga la noche, irá a la cabaña de _mi Castiel_ para confesárselo todo. Y, a la mierda, su versión 2009, a la mierda todos sus temores. Al día siguiente puede morir, pero si lo hace, quiere entregarse plenamente al profundo amor que siente por Cass, aunque él lo rechace, rompiéndole el corazón.

Pov. Dean (2009)

Dean entiende a su yo futuro.

Lo comprende cuándo, en la reunión previa que tienen antes de atacar al día siguiente la guarida de Lucifer, lo ve jodido.

Sabe que tiene el alma rota, el corazón destrozado por un amor no correspondido.

Comprende que se ha visto obligado a matar a uno de sus hombres por tener el puto virus croaton.

Pero, ¿tortura?

¿Acaba de decir tortura ese gilipollas pretencioso? ¿En serio? ¿Después de lo que vivió en el Purgatorio vuelve a torturar?

Sinceramente, no le gusta su yo futuro. En serio, el tipo es un cretino. Él también lo es, _joder_, pero es que su futuro… apesta.

Así que no puede evitarlo, protesta ante las medidas de tortura que comete el Dean que tiene delante.

Entonces ocurre algo inesperado, Cass dice al puto Dean 2014 que "le gusta su pasado" y con su pasado se refiere a…

¡A mí joder, le gusto yo!

Dean siente la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, piensa que podría volar incluso sin alas. De hecho, se pregunta si no se ha elevado un poco del suelo después de que Cass haya dicho que "le gusta". Sin embargo, su felicidad se ve interrumpida cuando siente una mirada asesina, se gira y la versión 2014 lo está mirando con tantísimo odio, que no puede evitar preguntarse si su "yo futuro" está tan jodido de la cabeza que sería capaz de asesinarse a sí mismo por recibir un trato preferente por el Cass 2014.

Así que se calma y piensa en su Cass 2009.

Al recordarlo siente una profunda añoranza en el pecho. Recuerda que el Castiel que hay frente a él no es suyo, es el de Dean 2014.

Mi Ángel está en el año 2009. Buscándome desesperadamente porque no me encuentro ya en la habitación de Kansas.

Dean siente angustia en su pecho al imaginarse que el puto Zacharias no lo retorne a su tiempo. No puede imaginarse cómo podría vivir en este tiempo, o en cualquier otro, sin _mi Cass_. Porque si hay una cosa que tiene clara Dean Winchester, versión original 2009, es que _mi Cass_, _al que realmente amo_, _es la versión 2009_.

Dean no lo confiesa pero, en ese instante, envía una plegaria a Dios para que lo retorne a su tiempo.

Pov. Chuck (2014)

Dean no se da cuenta que Chuck lo está mirando fijamente, como un padre miraría a su hijo. No percibe que el Chuck del futuro es diferente de Cass o de Dean, ese Chuck está exactamente igual que el del pasado, no ha envejecido, no hay una arruga en su rostro. Sobre todo, no nota cómo se le curva una sonrisa en los labios y susurra _"No me he ido de la ciudad, sigo aquí, no pierdas tu fe, hijo mío_"

Pov. Cass (2014)

Lo ha dicho en voz alta. No es que le moleste, pero acaba de reconocer claramente que "le gusta" el pasado de Dean y su Dean le dedica una mirada extraña. El ceño se le frunce, ni siquiera se molesta en darle una respuesta sarcástica y, por un instante, Cass recupera la esperanza, la fe.

Tiene ganas de gritar de felicidad, pero en lugar de eso, dirige una plegaria a su Padre.

Hace más de cuatro años que no piensa en él, sin embargo, ha visto cómo caía la careta de _Dean_, así que, en cuanto todos los demás se marchen, piensa ir hacia _Dean_ y confesárselo todo.

Le dirá los mil te quieros que lleva grabados a fuego en su corazón, le explicará que se cortó sus alas por él, le pedirá perdón por las orgías, por las mujeres, por haberse dejado llevar a un mundo de lujuria y desenfreno, le explicará qué se ha sentido celoso de todas las mujeres con las que él ha estado y, finalmente, le contará que ninguna otra versión de Dean Winchester le gusta. Por más que el Dean 2009 sea más joven, más feliz, más fuerte, menos derrotado.

Le explicará que lo ama a él, porque está cansado, porque ha perdido la esperanza, porque ha luchado contra demonios cada día, porque las cicatrices que se han marcado en su alma en los últimos cinco años forman parte de él y, como tal, también las ama. Y, por encima de todas las cosas, le dirá que ha vuelto a creer en su Padre por él.

Si mañana va a morir quiere pasar su última noche en la Tierra junto al dueño de su corazón. Si al día siguiente mueren los dos, no lo duda, acabarán juntos en el Paraíso.

Porque sí, por primera vez en cinco años, Castiel cree que están hechos para estar juntos, que los dos conforman un todo: _único e indivisible_.

Castiel sonríe abiertamente, y no percibe la mirada cariñosa que está recibiendo de Chuck.

El profeta sonríe "Bienvenido de vuelta, hijo, he esperado por ti cinco años", murmura.

Pov. Dean (2014)

Todos se han ido. Dean se queda en la cabaña, está enfadado porque Cass ha dicho que le gusta su pasado.

¿Y qué pasa conmigo eh? ¡Jodido Ángel! ¡Yo lo he dado todo por ti y prefieres a esa versión 2009!

Está dando puñetazos contra la pared cuando siente una caricia en su espalda. Se gira para encarar a quién se atreva a interrumpir su ataque de furia, con el puño en alto, cuando lo que se encuentra son los ojos de _Cass_.

La mirada de su Ángel está teñida de emoción, siente que el corazón se le va a escapar del pecho cuando lo observa.

Y. Lo. Comprende.

- Te amo tanto, Cass. – Murmura en el cuello de su Ángel. – Te necesito como el aire que respiro, llevo cinco jodidos años enamorado de ti. No tuve valor para decírtelo, quería, pero me daba miedo que me rechazases.

Y cuando ha venido él… Me he cabreado mucho, me he enfurecido… pensé que quizás te gustase más que yo… pensé… no sé qué pensé…

Te he extrañado tanto, tan cerca, y yo te sentía tan lejos de mí, tan distante…

Cuando llegué de la cacería y te vi con él… no sabes cuánto odié mi versión del pasado. Te había robado una sonrisa… y yo llevaba tres años esperando que me sonrieras con esa media sonrisa de los viejos tiempos… luego esa cercanía… como si yo no fuese él… como si yo… te hubiera perdido para siempre.

Sé que sólo soy un humano… vulgar… que dice tacos constantemente, incapaz de expresarse propiamente sin maldecir y que no merezco redención, Cass, no me la merezco.

Con todo, lo poco que tengo y lo poco que valgo, te lo ofrezco todo a ti.

Ya no hay más máscaras, Cass, lo que ves es lo que hay. Soy un hombre cansado, derrotado, pero te amo más que a mi vida porque tú eres _mi Cass, mío, el amor de mi vida_ y si está es la última jodida noche de mi vida… - Dean no puede continuar su discurso. Su Ángel lo mira con devoción, con ternura, con tantísimo amor que piensa que se va a derretir allí mismo y así lo siente cuando, en un movimiento ágil, Cass lo besa con pasión.

El corazón le late en el pecho tan fuerte que se aferra más a su Ángel para no caer porque, con la emoción de recibir un beso que ha esperado por cinco años, sus piernas no le sostienen.

Ya no le importa su pasado, ya no le preocupa su muerte casi segura porque todo, absolutamente todo, vuelve a encajar.

Y entonces, ocurre.

Después de cinco años, Dean Winchester, _versión jodidamente destrozada de 2014, _reza. No para pedir a Dios que acabe con el Apocalipsis, sino para agradecer.

Pov. Cass (2014)

Cass no puede creer lo que le está ocurriendo. En un par de horas todo su mundo se ha vuelto del revés, y todo, absolutamente todo, le parece perfecto.

Escucha como su Dean se declara, lo hace de una forma tan hermosa que tiene que acordarse de respirar porque ha dejado de hacerlo al escuchar las sinceras palabras de Dean Winchester, su versión 2014, tan imperfecta, tan cansada, pero tan honesta, tan… tan _Dean Winchester: el hombre que amo._

Sin embargo, no le deja terminar de hablar. Antes de darse cuenta se ve a sí mismo adueñándose de la boca de _Dean_, _mío, completa y totalmente mío. _El sabor de Dean lo envuelve, transportándolo al Paraíso. No duda, ni por un instante, que estar besando a Dea_n_ es lo más cerca que nunca habrá estado del Paraíso.

Sí, él solía vivir allí, pero el sentimiento no era comparable a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Por un instante le parece que el tiempo no ha pasado, no se siente cansado, ni siquiera un poco, todo su ser se impregna de Dean, en cada rincón de sí mismo nota a Dean, en cada pequeño músculo, en cada pequeña partícula de su ser, siente una conexión completa y absoluta con su hombre milagro.

Mío, mío, mío. Por siempre jamás, Dean Winchester.

Por un instante le da la sensación de que están volando, se siente lleno de fuerza, de valor y energía, como si hubiese recuperado su gracia. Su "mojo" angélico.

Abre los ojos, sonríe a Dean y se da cuenta de que, de hecho, están volando.

- Amor. – Dice. – Creo que he recuperado mi gracia. – Susurra en su oído. – Y voy a hacer algo que llevo mucho, muchísimo tiempo queriendo hacerte. – Cass sonríe a su Dean, que lo mira con devoción. – Te va a doler, lo siento, pero quiero que seas mío, quiero estar conectado a ti lo que me quede de vida y proclamarlo ante mi Padre, mis Hermanos, los Demonios y todos los seres sobre la faz de la Tierra y el Universo. – Con cuidado, Cass besa la boca de Dean una última vez. Después se arranca una pluma de sus alas. Le duele muchísimo, como si se estuviese cortando la carne con un cuchillo de carnicero, pero no le importa, dice unas palabras en enoquiano y clava la pluma en el corazón de su Dean Winchester.

Su hombre milagro no se queja, pero Cass sabe que está sintiendo muchísimo dolor porque la pluma, poco a poco, se va haciendo más pequeña e introduciéndose en su organismo.

Entonces, por un instante, Cass se muestra en toda su majestuosidad Angélica ante Dean Winchester.

**Pov. Dean (2014)**

Dean siente dolor cuando la pluma de su Cass se le clava en el pecho, aún así, mantiene la cara de póker porque desea que su Ángel, _mío joder, con lo que me ha costado convencerlo de que es mío no voy a dejar que cualquiera nos separe, _lo marque, proclamando de esa manera que Dean Winchester y Castiel, _mi Ángel de la Guarda_, están hechos uno para el otro.

En un momento determinado deja de sentir dolor, así que abre los ojos y lo que ve lo deja sin palabras.

Cass se ha quitado el envoltorio de Jimmy Novak, mostrándose en su esencia Angélica. Dean ve su rostro, más bello que cualquier otra cosa que haya podido ver en su vida, imposible de describir. Sus hermosos ojos son de un azul índigo más profundo que los de su envoltorio, sus facciones más bellas, y Dean no estaba seguro de que eso fuera posible después de ver el envoltorio de su Castiel, todo su cuerpo incandescente, majestuoso, bellísimo, todo luz. Además el olor de Cass inunda sus sentidos, impregnándolo, llenándolo de dentro para fuera y de fuera para dentro.

Dean Winchester piensa que ha dejado de respirar porque no recuerda haberlo hecho la última media hora, con el éxtasis que le ha producido ver la verdadera forma de Cass_._

Entonces pasa algo maravilloso, Dean observa a su Ángel y lee sus sentimientos. Ve su historia de amor desde la perspectiva de su Cass y, una vez más, reza para dar las gracias por Castiel.

Sin necesidad de palabras, Dean Winchester y Castiel se besan una vez más con la certeza de que, el día de hoy, sólo es el principio de un mundo mucho mejor.

**Pov. Dean (2009)**

Dean no se cree que haya vuelto a su propio año.

Hace sólo un segundo que ha visto a Lucifer en el cuerpo de su hermano, hace apenas un instante ha descubierto a su otro yo muerto por la mano de Satanás. Sin embargo, ahora está en el año 2009, con el puto Zacharias de los cojones hablándole, ordenándole que se entregue a Michael.

Pero Dean ha estado en el futuro, ha visto lo que ocurría y está decidido a cambiarlo.

Empezando por confesar su amor a su Ángel, el original, único, perfecto e intransferible Cass del 2009.

Continuando por recuperar a su hermano, a Sam, antes de que ese jodido Ángel Maligno se adueñe de su cuerpo.

Y, por último, terminando con el Apocalipsis.

Dean quiere tener su cuerpo en posesión, no piensa permitir que cualquier otro lo tenga y menos un Ángel, a no ser que el Ángel sea Cass.

Se niega a obedecer las órdenes de Zacharias. Ya se está preparando para enfrentarse a él, cuando algo lo arrastra lejos.

Y Dean, aunque no lo dice, sabe que la persona que lo está salvando es _mi Ángel de la Guarda_, al que piensa confesarle, pero ya, que lo ama.

Bueno, quizás del todo no, pero va a empezar a lanzar indirectas.

**Plan maestro del ataque y caza de Cass por Dean Winchester. Punto 4.**

No tengas miedo de mostrar tus sentimientos a tu presa, ayúdalo a que los comprenda. La mejor manera para lograr este objetivo es con pequeños gestos que demuestren lo mucho que te gusta su personalidad, su carácter. En resumen, lo enamorado que estás de tu jodido Ángel de la Guarda, Castiel, mi Cass.

**Pov. Cass 2009**

Alivio.

Eso es lo que siente al tener a su hombre milagro frente a él. No puede ocultar una media sonrisa cuando esas esmeraldas se cruzan con su mirada.

El corazón le bombea más rápido de lo que puede soportar, el pecho le estalla de júbilo y desea poder besar a Dean.

Varias horas sin saber de él se le han hecho imposibles de soportar. Durante ese tiempo ha pensado miles de cosas que Zacharias podía haberle hecho, algunas le han llegado a preocupar tanto que, por instantes, creyó que había muerto de nuevo, con muchísimo más dolor que cuando Raphael desgarró su cuerpo.

Pero Dean está frente a él, con sus ojos verdes, con su sonrisa genuina, _el único y perfecto, Dean Winchester_.

No puede evitar sonreírle, desea poder acariciarle la mejilla, confesarle lo que siente por él, pero en lugar de eso le pregunta cómo le encontró Zacharias.

**Pov. Dean**

Dean al ver a _su Cass_, original 2009, tiene ganas de acariciarle la mejilla, de besarlo, de entregarse a él con tanta pasión que escandalice a su propio Ángel.

Desea hacerlo porque no le gustó su futuro, Dean odia que en eso se vaya a convertir su vida. Él no desea ser un amargado, incapaz de hacer lo que le dicte el corazón. Un tipo que tortura y, sobre todo, que permite que su mundo, todo lo que ama se enfrente a un grupo de Demonios sin prestarle ayuda.

Al ver a su Cass se jura a sí mismo que nunca permitirá que se transforme en el Cass 2014. Le va a prohibir que beba alcohol, consuma drogas y, especialmente, que se dedique a montar orgías con mujeres que no se lo merecen.

Lo primero que hace es agradecer a Cass que haya sido tan oportuno y, cuando _su Ángel_ le dice _"teníamos una cita"_, Dean desea saltar, anhela gritar de alegría. Porque sigue siendo el mismo, con ese corazón cargado de amor, con esa sonrisa que derretiría ambos polos, con ese… ese algo especial que lo hace _mi Cass, mío, por derecho, por nacimiento, punto y final._

Dean ansía acariciar su mejilla, de hecho, acerca su mano con toda la intención de hacerlo, pero en lugar de eso, lo agarra firmemente por el hombro y le pide que nunca cambie.

Desea darse una patada en cuanto se oye a sí mismo diciendo que nunca cambie en lugar de confesarle lo aliviado que se siente de estar de vuelta, en vez de darle las gracias por salvarle siempre, en lugar de desnudar su alma ante su Cass para que vea de qué está realmente hecho Dean Winchester.

Entonces se da cuenta de que lo acabará haciendo, por primera vez está convencido de que el futuro no será el que ha visto porque, más tarde o más temprano, Dean hallará el valor necesario para confesar a _mi Ángel que lo amo._

**Pov. Cass**

Dean le ha pedido que no cambie, y por el tono en que lo ha hecho, Cass ha percibido algo diferente, ha visto caer un poco la máscara de Dean, trasluciendo lo que se oculta bajo esa sonrisa de Dean Winchester, _mi Dean_. Cass no sabe qué ha visto Dean en el futuro, aunque de una cosa sí está seguro, no le gustaría saberlo.

Sin darse cuenta, de en qué momento ocurre, Dean coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Cass, al sentirlo tiene un sobresalto. La calidez de la mano de Dean le sorprende, lo envuelve, produciéndole una sensación de familiaridad a la que empieza a acostumbrarse.

Dean Winchester es una parte de sí mismo, una que no quiere extirpar y si hay una cosa que Castiel tiene claro es que, por nada del mundo, va a estropear lo que hay entre ellos porque es lo más parecido a un hogar que Castiel ha conocido.

Y entonces, lo comprende.

Su hogar es Dean Winchester, es el lugar al que pertenece ahora y por la eternidad.

Por un instante se siente tentado de acariciar a Dean con suavidad, para animarlo, para tranquilizarlo y darle el consuelo que parece necesitar, aunque Cass sabe que su Dean jamás reconocerá que necesita ayuda, pero él lo conoce mejor de lo que se conoce él mismo y sabe, no tiene ninguna duda, que lo necesita.

Cass nota también, en ese preciso instante, que no necesita leer la mente de Dean nunca más. Se sorprende a sí mismo al descubrir que ahora puede leer en su alma, ver su corazón, sin sus poderes de Ángel. La conexión, que siempre ha tenido con Dean, se ha ido incrementando de forma paulatina, hasta llegar a esa unión absoluta entre los dos.

Cass ha roto, definitivamente, su contacto con la rama matriz de los Ángeles y entonces, por primera vez, es consciente de que está a un paso más pequeño de caer.

Por primera vez se plantea que caer puede no ser tan malo. Él quiere cuidar de Dean, protegerlo, con sus poderes puede hacerlo más fácilmente que sin ellos, sin embargo, Cass es consciente de que, con poderes o sin ellos, siempre, protegerá y cuidará a su Dean Winchester.

_Porque eres mío, desde ahora y por siempre. Todos y cada uno de tus músculos, todos y cada uno de tus huesos, los átomos con los que está formado tu cuerpo, son míos. Por derecho, por necesidad, punto y final._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pov. Dean**_

Dean observa a Cass un instante. El corazón se detiene en su pecho cuándo ve la media sonrisa que se ha dibujado en su rostro. Lo cierto es que, por un instante, piensa que todo lo que ha vivido le ha llevado hasta Cass, todo su camino lo ha empujado hasta ese Ángel que tiene frente a él.

Dean siempre supo que su vida había sido más dura que la del resto de las personas que conocía, exceptuando a Sammie. Desde los ocho años ha tenido que luchar con monstruos, ha tenido que proteger a Sam. Siempre había pensado que su camino había estado lleno de obstáculos, con piedras cayéndosele encima cada vez que las cosas parecían mejorar. De hecho, muchas veces maldecía su suerte, maldecía su camino. Pero entonces es consciente de que todo ese camino tortuoso, lleno de curvas, de pozos negros sin fondo, lo ha empujado a él. A Castiel, mi Ángel de la Guarda.

Dean piensa, no lo duda, que si ha sobrevivido todo ese tiempo es porque Cass lo ha vigilado. Entiende que su vida no ha sido tan dura, piensa en todos los monstruos que ha vencido, desde los ocho años, y lo comprende.

Si está vivo es por él, si aún se mantiene en pie a pesar de tener el Apocalipsis encima, si es capaz de levantarse cada día de la cama y luchar, es por él.

Porque Dean comprende que Cass es la fuerza que lo empuja, la mano que nunca lo deja caer, los brazos amorosos que lo acunan cuando las cosas están tan jodidas que parece llegar el final. Siempre ha sido su Ángel, por eso Dean nunca se ha sentido sólo e indefenso.

Llega a la conclusión de que le dará las gracias, le declarará su amor incondicional, pero eso tendrá que ser otro día.

Dean ha estado en el futuro, ha visto cómo Sam se convierte en el recipiente de Lucifer y tiene que evitarlo, aunque se rompa su propio corazón, aunque durante un tiempo tenga que aparcar su historia con Cass.

Dean Winchester preferiría seguir su caza en solitario con Cass, pero sabe que no puede hacerlo. Aunque está decidido a confesarle a Castiel, _mi Castiel_, sus sentimientos, cuando sea el momento.

Le dirá que lo ama.

Le explicará que nunca lo dejará marchar.

Le confesará que todo ha merecido la pena, el largo y doloroso camino de su vida, porque la recompensa ha sido él.

Su Ángel, tan perfecto, tan maravilloso, tan encantador, dulce, tan… tan… sí, _tan suyo_. Porque Dean por fin reconoce que Cass es la mitad de su alma, sino toda ella entera. Porque su Cass le ha salvado, porque su Ángel se ha entregado desinteresadamente a él y, sobre todo, porque sabe que más tarde o más temprano acabarán juntos.

Es. Nuestro. Destino. Amarnos. Se dice a sí mismo convencido.

No le importa parecer una adolescente ultra hormonada.

No le importa reconocer que tiene mariposas en el estómago.

De hecho, ni siquiera le importará un carajo que su hermano se descojone porque él, blasfemo, canalla, pecador, asesino, torturador, rompecorazones, media alma(porque la otra mitad se quedó en el Infierno), y maldita sea su suerte: _romántico empedernido_, se haya enamorado por primera vez en su puta vida de un Ángel del Señor.

Sam se reirá de él y Dean Winchester le dará la razón, le dirá que lo llame nenaza si así lo desea, pero que _Castiel es mío, por derecho, por nacimiento, por necesidad, punto y final_.

Le explicará a Sam que nunca, jamás, permitirá que nadie se lo arrebate. Porque Castiel_, mi Cass_, es lo único que atesora como propio y nunca, jamás, lo compartirá con nadie, excepto su Padre, a quién le debe su creación.

Y entonces, ¡oh milagro!, ocurre de nuevo.

Dean vuelve a dar las gracias a Dios por haberle otorgado a Cass. Y ora, con todo su corazón, con toda su alma, por primera vez en su vida, Dean Winchester reza de verdad, con el alma descubierta ante Dios.

Dean coge el teléfono, explica a su Cass que tiene que hacer lo que en principio tenía que haber hecho y, maldita sea su suerte, le parte el alma ver la cara de Cass.

Le rompe por dentro ver cómo su Ángel, aunque intenta disimular el disgusto, está triste y quiere consolarlo, quiere abrazarlo y estrujarlo hasta que no le queden aire en los pulmones, como si fuese un puto osito de peluche, pero Dean sabe que aún no es el momento.

_**Pov. Cass**_

Cass desea llorar al ver que Dean llama a Sam. Desea recriminarle, desea impedirle que llame otra vez a su hermano.

No. Lo. Soporta.

Por un momento odia a Sam con una furia intensa, el dolor de saber que su Dean, lo va a dejar de lado, le dará una vez más la espalda por Sam, es más de lo que puede soportar.

Quiere llorar.

Quiere maldecir.

Quiere golpear a Sam.

Quiere golpear a Dean.

Quiere descuartizar a Zacharias por llevarse a Dean al futuro.

Quiere causar destrozos masivos a su alrededor.

Quiere gritar.

Quiere… besar a Dean hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

Quiere adueñarse de su cuerpo.

Quiere adueñarse de su alma.

Quiere poseerlo.

Quiere marcarlo.

Quiere hacerlo suyo, quiere… quiere…

Quiere todo de Dean.

Quiere sus labios.

Quiere esos ojos verdes que lo llevan al abismo cada vez que lo mira.

Quiere las 35 pecas que marcó en su nariz.

Quiere la marca de su brazo, por donde lo asió para traerlo de vuelta del Infierno.

Quiere llevarse todas sus pesadillas, confortarlo en la noche.

Quiere empaparse de su esencia.

Quiere oler a él.

Quiere sanar las cicatrices de su alma.

Quiere esa sonrisa de canalla que hace que las mujeres se derritan.

Quiere abrazarlo.

Quiere besarlo.

Quiere todos y cada uno de los músculos que lo sostienen.

Quiere despertarse con él por las mañanas.

Quiere escucharlo reír todos los días durante los próximos cincuenta años de su existencia.

Quiere oírlo cantar, porque le gusta su voz, sólo lo oyó cantar una vez pero… ¡Cómo le gustó!

Lo quiere todo de Dean. Todo.

Cass siente un ligero mareo al comprender la magnitud de sus sentimientos.

Desea gritar al Universo que Dean es suyo y que nadie. Nadie. Se atreva a quitárselo.

Dean es suyo.

Lo fue desde que le devolvió la vida, cuando aún era un bebé.

Lo fue cuando lo arrancó del Purgatorio.

Lo es ahora, cuando el mundo está a punto de irse al garete, cuando el Apocalipsis les está pisando los talones.

Y lo será en el futuro.

Por Siempre Jamás.

Castiel comprende entonces que Dean es la mitad de su alma. Una parte de él estaba incompleta hasta que sus caminos colisionaron.

_¡Qué muerto estaba sin ti, que sólo, que vacío y perdido! ¡He vagado millones de años y sólo ahora comprendo lo solo que estaba sin ti, lo inservible de mi existencia hasta que tú te cruzaste en ella, mi Dean Winchester!_

Castiel comprende que al final acabará con Dean, el corazón se le aprieta en el pecho un instante, y tiene la certeza de que las cosas tienen que ser así.

Es. Nuestro. Destino. Amarnos.

Se marcha y cuando ve la cara de tristeza de Dean al verlo partir, sabe que no es el único que necesita al otro con intensidad.

Así que, una vez más, la fe de Castiel se renueva. Cada día cree más en su Padre y todo ocurre por ese hombre, ese blasfemo, pecador, al que ama con vehemencia.

_**Pov. Dean**_

Dean lleva varias semanas cazando con Sam, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero añora mucho a Castiel, cada día que está lejos de su Ángel siente que se pierde a sí mismo. Dean es consciente de que no puede seguir así, de que tiene que superar la dependencia que tiene con su Cass para poder concentrarse en el trabajo y hallar una solución que termine con el Apocalipsis, aún así, lleva varias semanas sin ver al jodido Ángel, con lo que sus nervios están sumamente alterados. Como el puto Ángel del Señor no haga su aparición en un día, va a tener que llamarlo, obligarlo a venir y darle una paliza de muerte para que no haga esas cosas. Su ausencia angustia a Dean, en unos niveles que nunca antes ha conocido y eso lo está matando.

Dean y Sam se encuentran en Wellington, Ohio, por captar un mensaje extraño sobre un hombre que ha sido asesinado por "El Increíble Hulk".

A los dos Winchesters no les resulta nada difícil comprender que quién se encuentra detrás de ese asesinato es, sin duda, el Trickster. Entonces es cuando Dean decide que es la excusa perfecta para llamar a su Ángel, sin que éste sospeche lo necesitado que está de su compañía. Porque, de todos es sabido, que el Trickster es probablemente un dios pagano y, como tal, la ayuda de un Ángel del Señor sería muy bien recibida.

El corazón bota en el pecho de Dean cuando toma la determinación de llamar a su Cass, pero, para su desgracia, una nueva llamada de socorro alerta a ambos hermanos para que vayan a una fábrica abandonada antes de que le dé tiempo a ponerse en contacto con su Ángel.

Ambos hermanos caminan hacia el lugar de dónde procede el aviso, al llegar se encuentran atrapados en un mundo televisivo y, maldita sea, Dean lamenta mucho no haber llamado a su Cass porque, de haberlo hecho, los dos no se encontrarían en esta situación.

_**Pov. Cass**_

Cass lleva más de tres semanas sin ver a Dean, la necesidad de estar con su cazador lo está volviendo loco de remate. Así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, decide que lo llamará por teléfono con cualquier excusa y que cuando Dean le diga dónde se encuentran y qué están cazando, se ofrecerá voluntario para darles apoyo.

Con determinación, el Ángel marca el número de su Dean, pero no contesta. Por un instante, Castiel se plantea si el hijo de puta de Zacharias habrá dado con él. La posibilidad lo aterra mucho más de lo que debería, las ganas de lanzarse a buscar a Dean como un loco por todas partes son incontrolables. Necesita saber que está bien, necesita saber que ni Zacharias, ni Michael han dado con él.

Entonces, Cass recuerda que Sam está con Dean. Suspira aliviado al pensar que, quizás, el teléfono de Dean se ha roto, pero no el de Sam. Llama por teléfono al menor de los Winchester y, maldita sea su suerte, tampoco consigue localizarlo.

Cass se plantea si quizás Lucifer ha dado con Sam, si el menor de los Winchester se ha convertido en una vasija, dejando a su Dean a merced de Satanás. La idea lo aterroriza aún más que la anterior.

Está a punto de salir por la ventana, sin rumbo, desesperado, para ir a buscar a los hermanos cuando cae en la cuenta de que, todavía, puede tratar de localizarlos por medio de Bobby. Cuando el viejo cazador le coge el teléfono, Castiel suspira de alivio.

Bobby le explica que los hermanos se encontraban en Wellington, Ohio, investigando una muerte en extrañas circunstancias de un cazador del pueblo.

Sin apenas pensarlo, cuelga el teléfono y se transporta allí.

En Ohio se dirige a la comisaría de la policía. Piensa por un instante preguntar directamente al Sheriff si ha visto a ambos hermanos, entonces, le llega una inspiración. Remueve entre el raído abrigo de Jimmy y encuentra, _menos mal que nunca tiro nada_, la falsa placa que Dean le dio cuando buscaron a la tortuga ninja de Raphael.

Pensar en su hermano como una Tortuga Ninja logra que a Castiel se le dibuje una sonrisa de medio labio en el rostro y, alegre, entiende que está empezando a portarse como _mi Dean Winchester_ y, para ser honestos, la idea no le amarga en absoluto.

_**Pov. Dean**_

Dean ha perdido la cuenta de cuántos días llevan atrapados en el mundo de la televisión.

Ha estado en una sitcom, en su serie favorita, Doctor Macizo y ahora se encuentra en un programa de una televisión japonesa.

Dean está cansado de jugar con el Trickster, está harto de no saber dónde está su Cass y, sobre todo, le preocupa que por culpa de ese estúpido malnacido del Trickster no vuelva a ver a su Ángel de la Guarda nunca más.

Por si eso fuera poco, Dean no ha parado de pensar si el hijo de puta de Zacharias ha hallado a su Cass, si lo ha encontrado y lo está torturando en el cielo por haber desobedecido sus órdenes, por haber elegido a un simple humano que no merece redención, porque Dean sabe que no la merece, antes que a todos su hermanos.

A eso hay que añadirle que, con tanto tiempo en la caja tonta, la mente de Dean ha ido un paso más allá. Ha recordado a la tortuga ninja Raphael y no ha parado de darle vueltas al hecho de que quizás, ha encontrado _a mi bellísimo, perfecto Ángel_, y lo ha matado. Dean sabe que Raphael estaba muy, pero que muy cabreado, cuando se separaron de él y, para su desgracia, también ha recordado que ese cabrón juró vengarse de su Castiel, matarlo una vez más.

A Dean esa idea lo aterroriza demasiado, tanto, que no se siente capacitado para investigar un modo de dar con el Trickster y acabar con él.

Porque Dean necesita a Cass.

Necesita verlo, necesita tenerlo cerca para saber que está bien, para saber que nadie lo ha encontrado, para asegurarse de que _mi amor, seguir llamándolo Ángel o Cass ahora se me hace insuficiente_, sigue vivito y coleando.

Dean sólo desea verlo y confesarle, de una maldita vez, que lo ama.

_**Pov. Cass**_

Cass ha hablado con el sheriff de Ohio. El hombre le ha explicado que si vio a sus compañeros, dos días atrás, pero que no los ha vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Castiel pregunta si sabe con quién hablaron porque desde la compañía, le han informado que han perdido el rastro de sus colegas dos días atrás.

Lo cierto es que, Castiel, Ángel del Señor, aún no se explica cómo puede estar mintiéndole tan descaradamente al sheriff y se pregunta por qué todo le resulta más sencillo desde que conoce a Dean. Porque las líneas que antes, nunca jamás se atrevería a cruzar, las cruza sin reparo alguno.

Aunque sabe la respuesta.

Lo hace por Dean, cada impulso, pequeño o grande, que lo asalta últimamente tiene su origen en _mi cazador, en mi hombre milagro en mi… amor, seguir llamando a Dean de otra manera me parece insuficiente._

El policía le explica que sus compañeros, antes de desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, hablaron con la viuda del fallecido aunque, el sheriff insistió mucho en ello: "A esa mujer no se le puede hacer mucho caso porque ha sufrido un shock".

Castiel pregunta la dirección de la viuda, después se despide del policía, pidiéndole que, si sabe algo de sus compañeros, no dude en llamarlo y le deja su número de teléfono.

No tarda en encontrar a la triste esposa, aún muy afectada por la muerte de su marido, quien desconfía de Castiel, que se ve obligado a sacar toda su artillería para conseguir información.

Y su artillería, por primera vez, no consiste en leer su mente sin autorización, sino dedicarle esa sonrisa ladeada que Dean dedica a todas las mujeres aplicando como extra la mirada de cachorrito de Sam, con lo que la mujer se abre como un libro y, antes de despedirse de él, le introduce en el bolsillo de su gabardina su número de teléfono.

¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Lo cierto es que, tras hablar con la pobre viuda, Cass sabe que se está enfrentando a un Trickster y va en busca de él y la trampa en la que tiene atrapado a _mi amor y a mi futuro cuñado._

_**Pov. Dean**_

Dean está cansado, se siente débil y perdido. Añora a su amor, le duele respirar, le duele pensar, le duele hasta vivir porque su angustia ha subido aún más desde que están en el puto concurso japonés.

¿Y si no vuelve a ver a Cass?

¿Y si se queda atrapado para siempre en ese mundo de cartón piedra sin poder confesar a su amor lo que siente?

Cierra los ojos un instante, piensa en los abismos azules que hacen que todo su cuerpo se estremezca de placer y recuerda todo.

La primera vez que lo vio, que se apareció ante él diciéndole que era un Ángel del Señor, que lo había arrancado del Infierno.

Cuando tuvo que luchar contra el Sahmain, y como al final del día, acabó sentado en un parque con Castiel, su amor, hablándole y aconsejándole. Cuando, por primera vez, Dean descubrió que él le importaba a Cass, que para ese Ángel era algo más que una misión.

Rememora la manera en la que se enfrentó a Uriel, diciéndole que sus órdenes eran hacer lo que Dean quería. Una sonrisa ladeada aparece en sus labios al recordar ese momento.

Piensa en cuando apareció Anna, la manera en que se entregó a ella porque… joder… porque… _estaba dolido, muy dolido_, de que cada vez que Cass se le aparecía lo hacía con el cabrón de Uriel. Dean tenía unos celos horribles de ese gran hijo de puta, porque siempre estaba con Cass, siempre. A todas horas, a todos minutos, todos los putos días del año y pensó, iluso de él, que si se acostaba con Anna, con otro Ángel, podría olvidar a su puto Ángel de la Guarda.

Aunque descubrió, mientras estaba yaciendo con Anna, que eso ya no funcionaría. Que ya nunca más habría nadie en su corazón, que el espacio vacío de su pecho había quedado ocupado para siempre por _mi Ángel de la Guarda, por mi único y verdadero amor. _

Dean también recuerda el día en que Jimmy sustituyó a Cass y el sentimiento de pérdida que lo embargó cuando descubrió que su Ángel ya no ocuparía ese cuerpo, que se había ido para siempre. El dolor de esa pérdida todavía es indescriptible para Dean.

Entonces su mente lo lleva al día en que Cass utilizó su propia sangre para arrancarlo de la habitación en la que lo había encerrado Zacharias.

Y, maldita sea su suerte, Dean revive, una vez más, la muerte de Castiel. El dolor estalla en su pecho, haciéndole perder la conciencia, siendo sustituidos todos sus pensamientos por un terror que no conoce nombre, la posibilidad de perder, para siempre, a Cass.

Un ruido lo despierta de su letargo. Cuando la puerta del mundo de cartón piedra se abre y aparece Cass, Dean, una vez más, _y ya está convirtiéndose en una puta costumbre_, ora por tenerlo de vuelta.

_**Pov. Cass**_

_Te encontré._

Cass mira a Dean y Sam. Al ver a su amor en perfectas condiciones vuelve a respirar con normalidad. Sonríe para sí mismo cuando sus ojos y los de Dean se cruzan.

La mirada de su amor está llena de ilusión, de esperanza. Una sonrisa amplia se ha dibujado en sus labios cuando lo ha visto aparecer.

Sus ojos se quedan enganchados a los de su Cazador y lee una promesa de amor en su mirada. Una promesa de fidelidad escrita sobre su piel y, la esperanza, lo embarga.

Cass comprende todo.

Que los dos están esperando porque el Apocalipsis se les viene encima.

Que comparten el mismo profundo sentimiento de pertenencia.

Que nunca más se separarán, nunca más serán capaces de amar a otra persona porque se completan uno al otro y forman… _La perfección del amor_.

Cuando descubre la verdad, se queda un instante en silencio y no es consciente de ninguna otra cosa hasta que Sam le pide que los saque de allí.

En un movimiento rápido, Cass se acerca a ambos Winchester con intención de llevárselos del mundo de la televisión que ha creado el Trickster.

Cuando una fuerza lo empuja lejos de Dean y de Sam, cuando se ve expulsado de ese lugar, Castiel llega a una conclusión.

Ningún Trickster es tan poderoso, con lo cual, ambos Winchester se están enfrentado a otra cosa.

Piensa que, cuando consiga entrar otra vez en el mundo de cartón piedra, tendrá que explicar a los hermanos que la fuerza que los ha atrapado es algo diferente. Un poder demasiado parecido al suyo, lo que, Cass no lo duda, nunca es una buena señal.

_**Pov. Dean**_

_Cass, gracias a Dios que estás vivo._

Dean ve llegar a Castiel y siente que todo está bien otra vez. Le da igual encontrarse en un concurso de televisión japonesa, con una pelota amenazando su hombría, ver ahí a su amor lo llena de felicidad, de hecho, respira de nuevo.

Le pregunta cómo ha llegado allí. Castiel le contesta, bastante furioso, que los ha estado buscando porque llevan días perdidos.

Dean reconoce en el genuino cabreo de su Ángel, lo muy preocupado que ha estado por él. Lo angustiado que ha debido sentirse sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo qué le había ocurrido.

En aquel momento ocurre algo que deja a Dean descolocado, además de estupefacto. El primogénito de los Winchester descubre que lee los sentimientos de su amor con facilidad. Mira un instante a su Ángel de la Guarda y lee una promesa de amor en su mirada. Una promesa de futuro. Una promesa de fidelidad escrita sobre su piel.

Se tiene que contener para no carcajearse en ese instante.

Porque a Dean se le cae la venda de los ojos, _por fin_, y comprende las razones de su Cass, comprende por qué ha hecho todo y también, que como él, está esperando a otro momento porque ¡_Joder, tenemos el puto Apocalipsis encima no es hora de confesar mutuamente nuestro amor_!

Dean ha dejado de pensar, ha dejado de sentir. Ha perdido la conciencia de sí mismo en el instante mismo en que su mirada y la de su Ángel de la Guarda se han cruzado, haciéndose una promesa silenciosa.

La voz del menor de los Winchester interrumpe el momento. A Dean lo que menos le apetece es escuchar a Sam, estar en un concurso japonés o enfrentarse a un Trickster cabrón. Pero Sam pide, a Castiel, que los saque de ese lugar y Dean no puede estar más de acuerdo con su hermano.

Su Cass se aproxima unos segundos a él, sin embargo una fuerza lo empuja lejos, llevándolo a otro lugar.

Dean desea gritar, desea maldecir de pura frustración, por perder de nuevo de vista a su amor, no obstante, el presentador japonés lo interrumpe diciendo que a Trickster no le gustan "los Ángeles bonitos", lo que confunde sobre manera al mayor de los Winchester.

¿Cómo ese dios pagano sabe que Cass es un Ángel del Señor?

Dean que no es tonto, aunque no tenga el privilegiado cerebro de Sam, sabe que algo huele a cuerno chamuscado y que ese Trickster cabrón puede estar ocultando algo importante.

El concurso sigue adelante, con todo, a Dean no le preocupa que sea así porque, ahora lo sabe, su Cass regresará para salvarlos.

_**Pov. Cass**_

Castiel no tiene ni la menor idea de dónde está cuando el cabrón que ha atrapado a los Winchester lo envía a otro lugar.

El sitio está vacío, no siente ninguna presencia amiga o enemiga, lo que le lleva a la conclusión de que, lo qué sea que está jugando con su Dean y Sam, se oculta de Ángeles, Demonios y demás criaturas.

Cass se siente reconfortado al saber que su cazador está a salvo y empieza a tantear dónde puede hallarse la salida. Cuando encuentra una brecha por la que salir llega a una desagradable conclusión.

Lo que ha atrapado a los Winchester es un Arcángel, pero ninguno de los que él conoce.

No es Raphael, porque reconocería su esencia aunque estuviese disfrazado.

No es Zacharias, porque ese no es el modus operandi de su antiguo jefe de filas.

No es Lucifer, porque Satanás sólo habría atrapado a Sam en el mundo de la televisión y habría asesinado a Dean.

No es Michael, porque el único recipiente del mayor de sus hermanos es Dean, y hasta que él acepte convertirse en un recipiente, el General de las huestes Angélicas no tiene sus poderes al cien por cien.

Camina por la brecha que ha hallado, llegando, otra vez, al mundo en que su amor está atrapado.

_**Pov. Dean**_

Dean está realmente harto del mundo de la televisión. No ayuda el saber que su Ángel ha sido arrojado, a saber a qué lugar, por el tipo que los tiene a él y a Sam atrapados. El hecho es que lleva tanto tiempo en el truco del Trickster que ya casi no diferencia lo que es real, de lo que no. Y la ausencia de Cass.

Lo. Está. Matando.

La angustia le oprime el pecho, ni siquiera es consciente de la forma en la que tiene que actuar, interpretando el rol que se le ha dado en el mundo del Embaucador para poder salir.

Y justo, cuando está a punto de rendirse, su amor aparece nuevamente.

Lo primero que ve Dean es que ha sido golpeado en un ojo, que un reguero de sangre cae por su frente y se muere por encontrar al cabrón que le ha hecho eso a Cass para molerlo a palos.

Le pregunta si está bien, cuando Castiel responde que sí se siente aliviado. Aunque la calma le dura poco, porque, nuevamente, algo golpea a su Ángel hacia una pared.

Pero antes de desvanecerse, su perfecto Ángel, le ha dicho que no se están enfrentando a un Embaucador. Justo en ese instante, el cabrón, hace su estelar aparición.

Con un movimiento hace desaparecer a Cass una vez más. Dean revienta en ese instante. Le reclama que lo saque de allí, le exige que los lleve de vuelta al mundo real porque han ganado en justa linde.

Pero el muy hijo de puta, se desvanece, dejando a Sam con Dean, solos otra vez y sin su amor a la vista.

_**Pov. Cass**_

_Gabriel. _

Es el primer pensamiento que ocupa la mente de Cass cuando por fin aparece el desgraciado que ha encerrado a Dean y Sam en ese mundo virtual.

A Castiel no le sorprende, para nada, que un Ángel del Señor, haya capturado a los dos Winchester.

Lo que le parece increíble es que sea Gabriel, al que todos dieron por muerto. El único de todos sus hermanos que se sentía cómodo con el ser humano. El único, de hecho, que siempre los había defendido a capa y espada, al menos hasta que se produjo la lucha entre Lucifer y Michael.

Se enfurece al ver lo que le está haciendo a Dean.

Un gesto de su hermano le muestra que tiene intención de hacerlo desvanecerse nuevamente.

Mira a Sam, después a Dean.

La mirada que le envía a su cazador es más profunda, más intensa, en ella le comunica todo. Sus sentimientos. Su promesa de volver a por él y el juramento silencioso de que, nunca, jamás lograrán separarlos.

Gabriel lo envía de nuevo hacia otra dimensión, pero Cass ya no se siente solo, porque en la última mirada que le proporcionó Dean le hizo una promesa silenciosa: _Te encontraré, Cass. _

_**Pov. Gabriel**_

Gabriel se queda pasmado al encontrarse a uno de sus hermanos en su mundo virtual.

No le sorprende tanto el hecho de que hayan dado con él, como que haya sido Castiel.

Uno de sus hermanos más pequeños, de hecho, un soldado raso, una categoría bastante inferior, dentro de las filas Angelicales.

Castiel no posee grandes poderes, como Raphael, Zacharias, Michael o Lucifer. De hecho, otra cosa que le sorprende es que ha roto la conexión con la red de Ángeles. Ha perdido la mayor parte de sus poderes, ya no tiene tanta facilidad para sanar sus propias heridas.

Le dio un par de azotes, pero no se ha recuperado de ellos.

Y ni siquiera fueron demasiado fuertes, sería abusar de mi cargo como Arcángel el golpear tan fuerte a un soldado de nivel inferior, un par de golpecitos de nada.

Aunque lo que más le intriga es la mirada que cruza con Dean Winchester. En ella ve algo diferente, distinto, al modo en que todos sus hermanos se relacionan entre sí. Es incluso… casi demasiado humano.

Gabriel ha caminado muchísimo tiempo entre los hombres y, a pesar de ello, aún no comprende demasiado bien su psique. Aún así, puede ver que el modo en que su hermano y Dean Winchester se relacionan es… es…

_¿Demonios es posible que sea amor? ¿El más complicado sentimiento de los humanos?_

_**Pov. Dean**_

Dean ha atrapado al Trickster una vez que ha descubierto que en realidad es un Ángel del Señor.

Y, sí, lo ha deducido él mismo, no su hermano pequeño. Se siente orgulloso de ello, aunque Dean sabe que si lo descubrió es por qué ese maldito tipo le ha dado un salto a su Cass, llevándoselo lejos de él. Algo que, Dean Winchester, no piensa tolerar bajo ningún concepto.

Así que ahora, en un círculo de fuego sagrado, el desgraciado le parece más pequeño, más insignificante y su cabreo ha aumentado a proporciones titánicas.

Primero, porque ese cabrón les ha dicho a él y a su hermano que, tarde o temprano, los hijos de puta de sus hermanos mayores, Michael y Lucifer, poseerán sus cuerpos, obligándolos a matarse entre sí.

Segundo, porque el capullo, no tiene intención de entrometerse en la pelea de sus hermanos, de quienes ha huido como un puñetero gatito asustado.

Tercero, porque ha reconocido claramente que siempre se ha sentido atraído por ellos porque conocía el final al que se enfrentarían.

Y, por último, pero desde luego no menos importante, porque el muy perro le ha dado un salto a su Cass y lo ha herido.

Así que, como no puede ser de otra manera, ante todos esos acontecimientos Dean Winchester explota. Su cabreo pilla por sorpresa a Sammie y a ¿Gabriel?

El primogénito de los Winchester amenaza al Ángel de mierda con embadurnarlo con aceite sagrado si no trae de vuelta, _a mi precioso, perfecto, Ángel de la Guarda_.

_**Pov. Gabriel**_

_Así que es cierto, este tipo está enamorado de mi hermano Castiel. ¡Por el amor de mi Padre, de un Ángel del Señor!_

_No es raro, muchos Ángeles se han enamorado de seres humanos, muchísimos han caído, pero… ¿este tipo machote está colgado de un Ángel con un envoltorio masculino? ¿En serio? ¿Y acaba de llamarle Cass a secas? ¿A un Ángel del Señor?_

Gabriel no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos. Ese insignificante humano lo ha amenazado a él, un Arcángel, el nivel más alto de las huestes celestiales, pero lo curioso del asunto es que, ni por un instante, ha dudado que lo matará si no trae de regreso a Castiel.

Entonces ocurre algo que descoloca a Gabriel. Desde el principio, desde siempre, en esta pelea se suponía que participarían los hermanos Winchester, nada más.

Sam en el papel de Lucifer, el hermano rebelde.

Dean como Michael, el hermano fiel a un padre ausente.

Pero, ¿un tercer componente en la batalla? ¿Un tercer miembro al que nadie había llamado? ¿Con el que nadie había contado?

Por un instante, Gabriel se obliga a reconocer que eso cambia las cosas, de forma determinante.

En un gesto trae de vuelta a Castiel para ver la manera en la qué se relaciona con Dean Winchester y, sobre todo, cómo esto puede influir en el desarrollo de la pelea final.

_**Pov. Cass**_

Castiel regresa con Dean. Al ver a su cazador lo primero que piensa es que no le ha fallado.

Su cazador lo mira angustiado, le pregunta si está bien. Cass sabe que Dean está realmente preocupado, lee en su expresión facial que necesita saber que está bien, que necesita comprobar por sí mismo si Gabriel no le ha engañado.

Con un cruce de miradas, un par de medias sonrisas dibujadas en sus labios, los dos mantienen una conversación que no necesita de palabras, que no precisa de gestos, porque sus almas comulgan una con la otra de una forma que Cass nunca ha sentido en su vida.

Cass se gira hacia su hermano, lo mira un instante con reproche.

Porque Gabriel, como la mayor parte de sus Hermanos, le ha fallado, huyendo en lugar de enfrentarse a la realidad del Apocalipsis. Escondiéndose, en lugar de colaborar para finalizar con la batalla.

La decepción surca sus facciones. Su hermano lo mira por un instante, con un brillo extraño, al que no le presta atención.

Después habla sobre su Padre, haciendo que Cass deje de intentar comprender lo qué se le pasa por la cabeza a Gabriel.

_**Pov. Gabriel**_

_Y ahí está, esa cálida mirada, esa media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Esa forma de observar a Dean Winchester como si fuera el ser más importante del universo. Como si todo lo demás no existiera. _

_¡Lo ama profundamente! _

_Ha tenido el valor de aceptar ese sentimiento, lo ha reconocido ante sí mismo y eso lo convierte en una pieza clave en el tablero de ajedrez._

_Porque Castiel, mi hermano, un insignificante soldado raso, jamás permitirá que se produzca la lucha. _

_No lo hará porque no quiere ver cómo Dean sufre._

_No lo hará porque, ¡oh vaya!, piensa que si lo pierde, su propio mundo desaparecerá._

_Están ligados, unidos. No hace falta ser Cupido para entender la conexión que hay entre ellos. Sus almas están en comunión._

_Sí, todo es posible. Puede que la historia no acabe tan mal como imagino._

Gabriel tiene que ocultar la sonrisa que amenaza con surgir de entre sus labios al entender todo.

Su hermano acaba de darle una lección de humildad. Se siente mal por haberse escondido en lugar de tomar riendas en el problema de su familia, sin embargo no piensa reconocerlo.

Porque Gabriel sí es un bromista, siempre lo ha sido, y la posibilidad de ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos le parece el mejor espectáculo que ha tenido la suerte de mirar en… _¡Milenios!_

Gabriel observa a Cass, _me gusta cómo suena_, percibe la decepción de su hermano. Lee en su alma que está buscando a su Padre, pero también que ha traslucido algo de sus propios sentimientos.

Así que, para impedir que lea en él sus verdaderas intenciones, cambia de tema. Provocándole un pequeño cabreo a su hermano pequeño.

_¡Oh, Padre, hacía tantísimo tiempo que no me divertía tanto! _

_**Pov. Dean**_

Dean lleva tres semanas sin ver a Castiel, pero ya no se siente tan angustiado cuando eso ocurre.

Tras su encuentro con Gabriel está más seguro con respecto a su Ángel. Una parte de sí mismo siente que está en conexión permanente con su Cass a todas horas. Es una información que no ha confesado a su hermano, ni tiene intención de hacerlo, porque le gusta mantener una "relación secreta" con Castiel, aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta porque el Apocalipsis está por caer y, en realidad, tampoco han sobrepasado nunca los límites de la amistad.

Por lo pronto siguen como si nada. Se relacionan de la misma manera en la que se han relacionado desde que se conocen. Pero los dos, Dean no lo duda, han entendido que ya no es lo mismo, que ha surgido algo poderoso entre ambos. Un lazo que los mantiene unidos. Un sentimiento que los envuelve y los reconforta cuando las cosas pintan mal.

Él sigue cazando, Cass sigue buscando a Dios. Todo parece igual, pero no lo es en absoluto.

Una llamada de Bobby los ha alertado de que en una ciudad se están produciendo muertes extrañas. De hecho, según les ha explicado dos jóvenes se devoraron mutuamente tras su primera cita. Por lo visto, también una pareja más veterana se asesinó mutuamente.

Así que en ese instante, Sam y él, se encuentran en un depósito, observando lo que parecen los órganos internos de las víctimas.

Para más inri, ese día es San Valentín y su hermano ha bromeado con lo que representa esa fecha.

En otro tiempo, Dean habría estado de acuerdo con las afirmaciones de Sammie, que forman parte del decálogo de fechas en las que se puede cazar una mujer soltera para pillar de Dean Winchester, pero lo cierto es que ahora que está profundamente enamorado, y se sabe correspondido, no le da tanta importancia al 14 de Febrero.

¿Para qué?

Para el primogénito de los Winchester el verdadero día del Amor es el 18 de Septiembre, cuando el dueño de su corazón, Castiel, un Ángel del Señor, lo rescató de los fuegos del Averno.

Aunque, no tenía ninguna intención de confesarle a su hermano todas esas cosas, ya lo haría más adelante cuando todo el lío del puto Apocalipsis se hubiera terminado.

Como Sam lo mira con suspicacia al ver que Dean no ha hecho ningún comentario sarcástico, ni ha apoyado su teoría, coge uno de los corazones que están analizando y le dice a su hermano.

¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?

_**Pov. Sam**_

Sam piensa que algo anda mal con Dean. Desde que se cruzaron con Gabriel actúa de manera rara. Está como… no ausente… sino… diferente.

Lleva más de tres semanas sin hablar de conquistas amorosas, tres semanas sin soltar ningún chiste verde poco apropiado para menores de 18 años, sin intentar llevarse a una mujer a la cama.

Y Sam, que desde que tiene uso de razón ha visto que su hermano vivía por y para el sexo, está preocupado por Dean.

¿A qué viene ese celibato? ¿Por qué no bromea sobre tías con delanteras del tamaño del Misisipi?

Encima, justo cuando piensa que ya nada le puede sorprender en Dean Winchester, el mayor le sonríe de forma ladeada, pone un corazón de los que está analizando delante de él y le pide que sea ¿su Valentín?

Sam no pilla la broma, de verdad que no. Sin embargo llega a la conclusión de que su hermano está loco y que necesita un buen revolcón. Se plantea seriamente llevarlo esa noche a un club para que Dean desfogue… es que verlo… tan jodidamente pasota del tema sexual… lo pone nervioso.

_¿Se habrá metido el cabrón de Michael en mi hermano sin permiso?_

No piensa más sobre ello cuando descubre una cosa que lo deja sorprendido. En los dos corazones que está mirando hay unas marcas en… ¿Enoquiano?

Explica a su hermano lo que ve y Dean llama a Castiel.

_Qué cosa tan curiosa Dean parece haberse encendido como una candela_

_**Pov. Cass**_

Castiel está en la casa de Dean, en Lawrence, pensando en los acontecimientos recientes de sus vidas. Llevan tres semanas sin verse, aunque el Ángel ya no está inquieto por ese hecho, sabe que Dean está a salvo.

Sus almas están en conexión permanente, 24 horas al día, 365 días al año, desde su encuentro con Gabriel.

Cass se estremece de felicidad al recordar ese día, en que todo entre ellos cambió. Todavía no puede creerse lo mucho que han evolucionado las cosas desde su primer encuentro.

Al principio, Castiel sólo era un Ángel de la Guarda, uno más de los miles de millones que hay repartidos por el mundo, entonces se cruzó por primera vez con Mary y su bebé.

A partir de ahí todo se transformó, aunque de forma paulatina, no fue un cambio radical. Al fin y al cabo para los Ángeles el concepto de tiempo era… maleable.

Cass y Dean, se habían encontrado. Se habían enamorado y se habían jurado amor eterno. Bueno, no literalmente, _¡Estamos en pleno Apocalipsis no es cosa de ir contando por ahí lo que hay entre nosotros_!

En fin siguen relacionándose, aparentemente, de la misma manera que antes, pero de forma distinta.

A Cass le hace gracia el concepto de "relación" que hay entre los dos. No es algo que hayan reconocido abiertamente, pero ahí está, es lo que tienen. Aunque aún no haya habido besos de por medio o algo más.

Están juntos, en secreto, sin que nadie, salvo ellos dos, sea testigo del acontecimiento.

El Ángel está recostado tranquilamente sobre la antigua cama de Dean. Entre sus manos tiene el móvil y está observando una foto que le sacó a Dean, sin que se diera cuenta, un día mientras dormía.

Le gusta esa foto porque en ella mi cazador está tranquilo, relajado, sin todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

La manera que más gusta a Cass.

Cuando su móvil suena con el tono de Dean sufre un ligero sobresalto, la alegría lo embarga, siente mariposas en el estómago al saber que su cazador, su Dean Winchester, el amor de su vida, lo está llamando.

_¡Qué bien que tengas una excusa para llamarme, amor!_


	4. Chapter 4

44

_Pov. Dean_

Para ser honesto, a Dean le encanta que su hermano sea tan listísimo_, en serio. _Ha visto unas marcas aparentemente enoquianas en los corazones con lo que están trabajando y eso es la excusa perfecta para llamar a Cass_._

Con lo que, aunque no lo reconocerá ni loco, el día de San Valentín empieza a pintar de _puta madre _para Dean. Lo único que lamenta es no tener flores o una caja de bombones preparada.

_¿Acabo de pensar que me gustaría tener flores y una caja de bombones? Lo que es más… ¿no me arrepiento de pensarlo? ¡Que el cielo me ampare creo que soy una adolescente ultra hormonada profundamente enamorada! Y… ¡Hostia, puta!¡Siento mariposas en el estómago!¡Mariposas! _

_Menos mal que no puedes leerme el pensamiento, Sammie, o te daría una apoplejía._

Dean, algo aturdido por sus propias reflexiones, marca el número de _su novio no oficial_. Al escuchar la sexy voz de Castiel desde el otro lado del hilo telefónico tiene ganas de cantar: _¡__¡Send me an angel! Nene, estás jodidamente enamorado. ¿Qué pensaría Lez Zeppelin de esto?_

Dean se obliga a contar hasta diez del revés, después le explica donde está a Cass.

El aleteo de su Ángel no se hace esperar. Al tenerlo tan cerca, frente a frente, se queda aturdido. Está tan absolutamente embobado por su Ángel que ni siquiera es capaz de colgar el teléfono.

Aunque, bueno, lo gracioso del asunto es que Cass tampoco lo hace.

Sus miradas se cruzan, se reconocen, se sonríen de esa forma cómplice en la que todo, absolutamente todo, es posible.

El pecho de Dean se expande de pura alegría, tiene que obligarse a sí mismo a retroceder para no llevar su mano a la mejilla de Cass y robarle un beso, que _de verdad_, se muere de ganas de darle.

Pero está el lío del Apocalipsis, que su hermano es el recipiente de Lucifer y… bueno… es que tiene que declararse oficialmente antes de reconocer ante el mundo: _Amo a Castiel, mi Ángel de la guarda._

Pero Dean quiere hacer una declaración bien hecha porque Cass se lo merece, y aún no ha encontrado las palabras apropiadas para expresarse, todo le parece insuficiente a la hora de referirse a Cass. Porque, en sus 30 años de vida, Dean Winchester, nunca, jamás, se ha sentido tan necesitado de expresar claramente sus sentimientos.

_Pov. Sam_

En el momento en que aparece Cass, Sam se queda perplejo.

_¡Ahora lo pillo!_

El menor de los Winchester siempre se ha caracterizado por ser el lumbreras de la familia, así que se da cuenta de qué coño le ocurre a su hermano.

Es tan, pero tan obvio, que se plantea darse una puta patada por no haberlo notado antes.

_¿En qué coño estaba pensando? _

_La forma en la que Dean dice el nombre de Cass, acariciando las letras._

_La manera en la que lo mira, perdiéndose en esos ojos azules cuando lo tiene cerca._

_La actitud protectora de Castiel tiene con Dean._

_La forma en que pronuncia el nombre de Dean, que casi parece una plegaria._

_Las miradas cómplices._

_Las sonrisas ladeadas._

_Las palabras que no se dicen, pero que quedan en el aire._

_¡Santa Madre de Dios, mi hermano está enamorado de un Ángel del Señor! ¡Santo Padre Bendito, un Ángel del Señor está enamorado de mi hermano mayor!_

_Oh… joder. _

_Ahora me encajan las piezas, ahora sí que lo entiendo._

_Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber que Dean, __mi hermano__, es capaz de enamorarse de verdad?_

_Y, bueno, joder, ¡__De un tío__!... Bueno… en realidad Cass no es un tío, es un ser asexual por lo que yo sé…_

_Espera un momento._

_¿Asexual?_

_¡Oh Dios mío! _

_Eso es… es… amor del de verdad, no hay sexo de por medio, es una comunión de almas… es… _

_Lo que sienten va más allá del amor que conocemos… ¿Y por qué coño me sorprendo? _

_¡Castiel. Es. Un. Puñetero. Ángel. Del. Señor! _

Sam se tiene que obligar a sí mismo a dejar de pensar porque se está volviendo loco.

Aunque, no puede evitarlo, sonríe cuando observa a Cass y a Dean ausentes, en su propio mundo, mirándose con tantísimo amor que Sam se sonroja por los dos.

_Pov. Cass_

Cass observa a Dean. Su cazador se ha quedado parado, con el teléfono en la mano, mirándolo fijamente. La visión de sus ojos verdes consigue que Cass hasta se olvide de respirar.

Está tan fascinado con él que no cuelga el teléfono. Sus miradas piden a gritos algo más.

Una caricia.

Un beso.

Un abrazo.

Castiel piensa que nunca antes se había sentido tan vivo, tan necesitado de hacer algo. Los insondables ojos verdes de Dean lo transportan al mismísimo cielo.

El olor de Dean, a canela, sándalo, hierba cortada y mar, inunda sus sentidos. Arrasándolo por dentro, miles de emociones surcan su piel.

Tiene ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Se siente eufórico y triste.

Está aterrado, pero también lleno de un valor que desconocía que tuviera.

Ojos verdes y azules chocan, quedándose enganchados. Reconociéndose, acariciándose, susurrando palabras que no necesitan de sonido alguno para expresarse.

Un nuevo y desconocido mundo de sensaciones empapa a Cass. Lo envuelve agitando todos los cimientos sobre los que ha construido su vida hasta que Dean Winchester, _mi Dean Winchester, _se cruzó en su camino.

Por un lapso de tiempo Cass no piensa en el Apocalipsis, no se tortura por lo decepcionado que está al no haber encontrado a su Padre. No se detiene a pensar que, _según las normas estipuladas_, un Ángel no debería tener ese tipo de sentimientos por un humano. De hecho, ni siquiera se siente culpable por sentirse así.

Sus piezas y las de Dean se han encontrado, han encajado unas con las otras a la perfección. Castiel reflexiona sobre el hecho de que siempre ha sido así, desde el principio: _los dos como un solo ser_.

Aún así, Cass comprende que no es el momento. Tienen el Apocalipsis encima, Lucifer va tras Sam, Zacharias y todo su antiguo regimiento por Dean. Su Padre sigue ausente. Castiel sabe que está en la Tierra, pero no ha conseguido encontrarlo.

En conclusión, un lío demasiado gordo.

Entonces se da cuenta de que sigue con el teléfono en la mano y no puede evitar sonreír de medio lado al comprender que Dean también tiene el suyo.

_Pov. Dean_

Dean camina con Cass hasta los corazones. Su Ángel los coge, los observa durante un instante y luego reconoce que sí, son marcas enoquianas, hechas por un Querubín.

Cuando Dean escucha la palabra "Querubín" tiene ganas de reír. De hecho, se obliga a sí mismo a no hacerlo para no quedar como un estúpido delante de su hermano y _su Cass_.

_¿Un querubín? Si veo uno creo que me voy a morir de la risa._

Sin embargo, todo pensamiento gracioso al respecto se le va de la cabeza cuando ve la expresión de Cass.

Su Ángel dice que tienen que encontrar al Cupido antes de que siga haciendo más daño. Dean ve en la mirada de Cass que realmente está preocupado, que no le gusta la idea de que un miembro de su familia ande por ahí destruyendo el amor.

Entonces lo mira a sus insondables ojos azules, con lo que se pierde a sí mismo, y hace lo último que debería hacer delante de Sam, le dedica su mirada devora mujeres, le sonríe de medio lado y le asegura que detendrán al Cupido.

_¡Joder, ahora Cass pensará que soy idiota! ¿En dónde coño tengo la cabeza? Acabo de ponerle a __él__, un Ángel del Señor, mi mirada de "protector de damiselas", como si realmente necesitara que yo le salvara el culo, si él es. Un. Jodido. Ángel. Del. Señor._

_¡Si con levantar un dedo podría enviarme de vuelta a la condenación! _

_Asúmelo, Dean Winchester. Eres una jodida nenaza. Estás enamorado hasta las trancas, con lo que tu cerebro se ha licuado, se ha ido a tomar por culo y actúas como una adolescente ultra hormonada colgada del tío más guapo del Instituto. Aunque Cass probablemente está más bueno que todos los tíos guapos del instituto. Seguro que es un delito que este Ángel exista, debería haber una norma que prohibiera llamar: guapo, sexy, atractivo, hermoso o bello a cualquiera que no sea Cass._

_Pov. Cass_

A Cass le bota el corazón en el pecho cuando observa la mirada que Dean Winchester, _mi único y perfecto Dean Winchester, _le lanza. No puede evitar sonreír al pensar que si le hubiese dedicado esa misma mirada cualquier otro ser humano se reiría en su cara.

¡Él es un Ángel del Señor!

Cien veces más poderoso que cualquier ser humano, eso que últimamente, su "mojo" Angélico, no es lo que solía ser.

Pero es Dean el que lo mira.

Con esos inabarcables ojos verdes.

Con esa ternura que destila por todos los poros, aunque intente disimularlo.

Con esa sonrisa que avergonzaría a todas las estrellas del cielo, _porque nunca serán tan hermosas_.

Así que no, no se ríe.

Porque él se pierde en los abismos verdes de sus ojos.

Porque quiere sentir esa ternura.

Porque bajaría nuevamente al Infierno por esa sonrisa.

Y sí, Castiel, _soy suyo,_ _su Cass, _por Dean sería capaz de morir un millón de veces más.

Cass siente, al verlo con ese gesto de autosuficiencia, derrochando masculinidad por todos los poros de su piel, _que es realmente una damisela en peligro_.

_Ahora entiendo el verdadero significado del amor. _

_Antes de conocer a Dean creía que el amor era obedecer a mi Padre, seguir la senda marcada, sin cuestionarme nada. _

_Ahora sé que amar es dudar. _

_Es temer._

_Es entregarse sin pedir nada a cambio._

_Es compartir._

_Es lealtad._

_Es amistad._

_Es respeto._

_Es humildad._

_Es alegría._

_Es tristeza._

_Es equivocarse._

_Es aprender._

_Es enseñar._

_Es entender._

_Es dar._

_Es recibir._

_Es enfadarse._

_Es reconciliarse._

_Es… perfección._

_El amor, simple y llanamente, es Dean Winchester._

_Pov. Dean_

Dean no se cree que esté en un restaurante con su Cass en la noche de San Valentín.

_¿Podría esto ser más perfecto? _

Sam está con ellos, su hermano actúa algo raro desde hace un rato, pero a Dean no le preocupa demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, tiene a su novio no oficial en la noche de San Valentín y está terriblemente guapo, como siempre.

Con esos ojos azules ante los que se queda sin respiración.

Con esos labios tentadores, que desea probar.

Con esa horrible gabardina, que desea arrancarle.

Con esa genuina manera de ser Castiel, _mi Ángel de la Guarda._

Dean está feliz, tan satisfecho, que no puede creerse la suerte que tiene. Incluso en ese momento, con todo el lío del Apocalipsis encima, con su hermano siendo el recipiente de Lucifer, consigo mismo siendo el de Michael. Todo es perfecto y, Dean lo sabe, el futuro que vio ya nunca se realizará.

_Lo he cambiado_.

Cuando llega su comida, Dean se da cuenta de que no tiene hambre. En fin, estar tan cerca de su Cass, sabiendo lo que sabe, sintiendo lo que siente, le ha quitado el apetito. Se siente en calma consigo mismo y con el universo.

Por primera vez, desde que su Ángel lo sacó del Infierno, Dean se siente completo.

Ya no necesita mujeres a las que poseer para sentirse querido, porque tiene a su Ángel con él.

Ya no necesita darse a la bebida para olvidar el Infierno, sabe que su Cass nunca permitiría que lo llevasen de nuevo allí.

Y no necesita comer para llenar el vacío que lo envuelve, con su amor se siente saciado.

Además, Dean ha notado el modo en que Cass está mirando la hamburguesa, parece que está deseando darle un bocado y, hay que reconocer que le tienta verlo comiéndola, porque seguramente se manchará. Quizás si es así, cuando Sam no esté mirando puede pasar su lengua por los labios de su Ángel de la guarda para limpiarlo.

Así que cuando su amor le pregunta si puede comer la hamburguesa, tiene que darse una patada mental para no sonrojarse por los pensamientos que ha tenido y tiene que contener la sonrisa que amenaza con invadir sus labios.

_Pov. Cass_

Castiel nunca ha entendido muy bien la función de Cupido, para él siempre habían sido Ángeles menos importantes porque, en fin, se ocupaban de enamorar a la gente. De hacer que sintiesen amor unos por otros, su función era insignificante, no como la de Castiel que protegía a los seres humanos.

Siempre había considerado que el papel de los Querubines era innecesario, pero desde que sus sentimientos habían empezado a adquirir forma, solidez, entendía mejor su función. De hecho, una parte de sí mismo, siente la necesidad de agradecer.

Por lo que ha encontrado, sin buscarlo.

Por lo que ha sentido, sin proponérselo.

Por lo que ha probado, sin planearlo.

Porque Castiel, _un Ángel del Señor, _se ha enamorado. Ha sido correspondido y todas las cosas que, para él, antes carecían de sentido, se han convertido en un mundo de posibilidades.

De hecho, estar en un restaurante con su Dean Winchester, el día de San Valentín, le parece perfecto.

Cass siempre ha visto las reacciones de los humanos el día de San Valentín, al fin y al cabo, él es un Ángel Guardián y ha tenido miles de cargos a lo largo de su existencia, _aunque ninguno como Dean, él es único._

Ha visto que ese día los hace felices.

Algunos reunían valor para confesar sus sentimientos profundos a una persona a la que habían amado durante mucho tiempo.

Otros renovaban su amor, festejándolo por todo lo alto, con una cena, con bombones, con ramos de flores.

Para Castiel San Valentín no era gran cosa, aunque claro, eso fue antes de conocer a Dean Winchester. Con él al lado, incluso aunque esté Sam también, el día de San Valentín ha adquirido otro matiz.

En ello está pensado cuando la camarera llega con una hamburguesa para Dean, pero su amor la mira con indiferencia.

Y ocurre algo curiosísimo, porque de pronto, Castiel quiere comérsela. Cuando Dean la aparta le pide su consentimiento para alimentarse con ella.

Está a punto de pegarle el primer bocado cuando ve que su hermano, Cupido ha llegado. Así que deja la hamburguesa y pide a los hermanos Winchester que se reúnan con él detrás.

_Pov. Sam_

Sam se siente como sujeta velas, en serio.

Está en la noche más romántica del año con su hermano mayor y su novio, _aunque ninguno lo haya reconocido_.

Los dos, si bien tratan de disimularlo, no pueden evitar la alegría que sienten. Intentan fingir que las cosas siguen como siempre, pero es tan, _pero tan obvio que han cambiado._

Sam no comprende cuándo empezó a ocurrir.

Quizás fue el primer día que Castiel sacó a su hermano de los fuegos del Infierno.

Quizás fue el primer día que Dean admitió que tenía un Ángel de la Guarda.

Quizás fue la primera vez que Castiel se rebeló por Dean, _siempre por Dean_.

Quizás fue cuando Dean le entregó el amuleto que él le había regalado cuando eran pequeños.

O, tal vez, había sido así porque estaba escrito en las estrellas.

En realidad, a Sam Winchester, le parecida jodidamente apropiado que las cosas fueran así.

Porque, siendo honestos, Dean siempre había estado salvando su culo, el de su padre. Siempre limpiando la mierda que otros dejaban, sin protestar, sin quejarse jamás.

Su hermano es el hombre más honesto que conoce, el más entero, el más generoso. Aunque Sam nunca lo reconocerá, ni bajo tortura china, Dean es en realidad su ídolo.

Dean se levanta todos los días y lucha.

Por protegerlo a él.

Por defender a los débiles.

Por salvar al mundo.

Incluso cuando está cansado, cuando las fuerzas ya no le sostienen, se obliga a levantarse y seguir intentándolo. Nunca pierde la esperanza, _y mira que es difícil no perderla cuando tienes el puto Apocalipsis encima_.

Por eso, a Sam le gusta que un Ángel del Señor, _ni más ni menos_, se haya fijado en su hermano. Porque Dean se lo merece, porque si hay una persona en el mundo que merece ser amado de forma incondicional es Dean Winchester.

_Y, joder, me encanta la idea de tener como cuñado a un Ángel del Señor._

Hasta se puede imaginar la estampa en el futuro.

Dean con Castiel, en la casa de Lawrence en la que crecieron, ancianos, con él y su mujer, viejos también, y sus nietos correteando por todas partes. Los suyos y los de Dean y Cass porque seguro que adoptan.

Puede verlo, puede sentirlo. De hecho, la pequeña parte demoníaca que aún queda en él, con sus poderes de vidente, reconoce ese futuro como el único.

Sam observa a su hermano, después a Cass.

Y, por primera vez, está seguro de que detendrán el Apocalipsis los tres juntos.

_Como una familia, que es lo que somos._

Cuando Castiel les dice que se encuentran detrás, Sam deja sus reflexiones y se levanta.

_Pov. Dean_

Dean y Sam han salido a fuera para encontrarse con Castiel. Su Ángel de la Guarda le dice que ha atrapado al Cupido, pero no aparece por ninguna parte.

Pregunta dónde está, cuando siente que algo fuerte lo agarra por atrás y lo levanta en el aire.

Una voz masculina, pero bastante infantil, le habla.

Dean comprende entonces que se trata de Cupido, pero se sorprende al ver la mirada furiosa que su Ángel de la Guarda está dando a ese Querubín que lo ha atrapado en un abrazo.

_¿Celos mi dulce Ángel de la Guarda? ¡Está bien, es una sensación que me gusta! Sentir que te importo lo suficiente como para que te moleste que otro tipo me toque. Es… jodidamente humano, Ángel mío._

_En cuanto termine el Apocalipsis te pienso secuestrar, te llevaré muy, muy lejos y te diré todo._

_Que te amo._

_Que te espero._

_Que te sueño._

_Que te anhelo._

_Que te necesito._

_Que te deseo, sí, aunque sea inapropiado porque eres un Ángel del Señor._

_Que quiero despertarme contigo los próximos cincuenta años de mi vida._

_Que quiero formar una familia contigo._

_Que quiero tener hijos contigo, los adoptaremos._

_Que quiero tener nietos contigo._

_Que quiero vivir en la vieja casa de mi infancia a tu lado._

_Que quiero ver las estrellas todas las noches, siempre a tu lado._

_Que quiero pedir tu mano a tu Padre, aunque me dé miedo porque, en fin, él me creó y me salvó del Infierno._

_Eres todo lo que yo soñaba, multiplicado por un millón y me quedo corto._

_Eres mío, Castiel._

_Lo fuiste en el pasado, cuando me dejaste 35 pecas marcadas en mi nariz._

_Hace un año, cuando arrancaste mi alma del infierno, marcándome con tu mano._

_Ahora, que tenemos el Apocalipsis encima._

_Y en el futuro, cuando ya no haya más batallas en las que pelear._

_Lo fuiste, lo eres y lo serás siempre._

_Mi Ángel de la Guarda, el único y verdadero amor de mi vida._

_Pov. Cupido_

Cupido ve el amor entre Dean y Castiel. Por un instante hasta se siente insignificante al comprender la magnitud de los sentimientos de ellos dos.

Ninguno de sus hermanos querubines ha intervenido en esta relación, ninguno.

Sus corazones, simple y llanamente, nacieron para estar juntos. Cupido ha visto las pequeñas marcas que tienen, no son enoquiano, ni nada que él haya visto antes. Es un signo poderoso, mucho más de lo que nunca ha visto en su vida.

Entonces, casi sin darse cuenta, lo comprende.

Esa unión ha sido propiciada por su Padre. Esa marca ha sido impuesta por su Padre y un sentimiento de alegría lo embarga.

Hacía muchos, pero que muchos años, que nadie sabía nada de su Padre. Algunos de sus hermanos pensaban que se había marchado, que había dejado el mundo sumido en el caos.

Sin embargo, esas pequeñas marcas significan que todavía no ha abandonado el edificio. Sigue en él, pero probablemente los está poniendo a prueba.

Sonríe al ver la mirada que su hermano le está dedicando. Castiel está celoso, lo que lo convierte en terriblemente humano.

Piensa en seguir rodeando a su carga entre sus brazos sólo para molestarlo, pero en lugar de eso, se separa de Dean y camina decidido hacia Castiel.

Y lo abraza intensamente, porque es la prueba de que aún no está todo perdido.

Porque es la prueba de que el Apocalipsis puede no producirse.

Es la prueba del Amor de su Padre a todas sus criaturas.

La prueba de que aún está en el mundo. Esperando, observando, dispuesto a intervenir si es necesario.

_Pov. Cass_

A Castiel no le gusta el modo en que Cupido está rodeando a Dean. No le agrada en absoluto. Una parte de sí mismo quiere decirle a su hermano que lo suelte, pero se contiene. Él sabe que ese es el apretón de manos de todos los Querubines, pero eso no significa que no le moleste, porque lo irrita muchísimo.

Sus ojos se cruzan con los de Dean y todo le parece perfecto.

La mirada de su cazador lo acaricia con ternura, con una que sólo esos ojos podrían darle.

Se comunican sin palabras miles de sentimientos.

Castiel desea poder expresar ante Dean lo que siente, poder pasar el resto de ese día celebrándolo con él. Disfrutando, por primera vez en su larguísima existencia, de una noche de amor con Dean Winchester.

Castiel ha visto la forma que tienen los seres humanos de relacionarse, pero nunca había pensado qué sentiría si él mismo fuera capaz de interactuar de la misma manera.

Aún así, desde que su historia de amor ha empezado con ese humano, _porque __sí__ tenemos una relación, aunque no lo hayamos reconocido públicamente, ni lo hayamos expresado físicamente_, no puede parar de preguntarse cómo se sentirá.

_¿A qué sabrán los besos?_

_¿Dolerán las caricias?_

_¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se abraza a una persona a la que amas más que a tu vida?_

_¿Cómo se sentirá uno cuando dos cuerpos se entregan a un ritual de pasión?_

_¿A qué sabrán los besos de Dean?_

_¿Me dolerán sus caricias?_

_¿Qué ocurrirá cuando lo abrace sabiendo que lo amo más que a nada?_

_¿Qué pensaré cuando, por fin, nuestros cuerpos se encuentren?_

Y Castiel, quien nunca ha prestado demasiada atención a los rituales humanos, no puede evitar preguntarse si logrará hacer las cosas bien.

Porque, en fin, jamás se ha sentido tentado por averiguar qué se siente besando a otra persona, acariciándolo y… bueno… _eso qué hacen los humanos, que yo no entiendo._

Claro que eso era antes, cuando no tenía alguien a quien amar.

_Pov. Dean_

Tras su encuentro con Cupido. Dean y Sam buscan desesperadamente algún indicio de qué está ocurriendo en esa ciudad.

Además, otra víctima más ha sido hallada. En este caso, un hombre que ha muerto por comer demasiado.

Los dos Winchester han estado buscando en todas partes, sin hallar las respuestas que buscan.

Es Cass, quien ha encontrado la clave. Al parecer toda la ciudad está sufriendo hambruna.

Sam le pregunta a Castiel cómo es posible, si él siempre había creído que Hambruna se refería a hambre de comer.

El Ángel explica que la Hambruna afecta a todos los deseos que tengan. Atención, sexo, drogas y _amor_. Al decir la última palabra dirige una mirada a Dean, que se siente así.

Amado, querido, protegido, cuidado.

Él no tiene hambre de nada porque todo lo que quiere está frente a él. Con el cabello negro azabache, los ojos azules que derretirían ambos polos y esa genuina manera de ser Castiel.

_Mi Ángel del Señor._

_Pov. Cass_

Castiel llega al hotel en que se alojan Sam y Dean. Está comiendo una hamburguesa, un triste sustitutivo de Dean Winchester.

_Porque, yo_, _sí,_ _un Ángel del Señor, _lo que quiero es _devorar a_ _mi humano, a mi hombre milagro, a mi Dean Winchester._

La hambruna le está afectando cómo al resto de la ciudad, pero por suerte para los dos, Cass es el Ángel Guardián de Dean, con lo que cualquier acción que lo lastime va contra su propia esencia, contra la propia naturaleza con la que ha sido dotado.

Así que su Hambre de Dean ha sido sustituida por hambre de carne roja. Cass entiende que probablemente es así porque, de algún modo, siempre ha relacionado las hamburguesas a Dean.

Sam le dice que él siempre ha creído que la Hambruna consistía en la necesidad de comer. Cass le explica que no es así, que significa hambre de cualquier cosa.

De atención, de sexo, de drogas, _de amor_ y cuando dice esa última palabra su mirada busca la de Dean, necesitando de esos ojos verdes para vivir.

Un dolor profundo lo devora por dentro, porque la carne no es suficiente. Es un pobre sustitutivo de Dean Winchester y él, Castiel, un Ángel del Señor, sólo desea que ese maldito Jinete desaparezca para poder seguir como siempre.

_Pov. Dean_

Finalmente, Sam, Castiel y Dean vencen al Jinete.

Después de dos semanas, es la primera vez que los Winchester están otra vez en la carretera y Dean desea intensamente ver otra vez a su Ángel.

Dean recuerda que Hambruna le dijo que él estaba muerto por dentro, sonríe al recordar ese momento porque el Jinete no tenía, ni la más remota idea, de por qué Dean Winchester era capaz de resistirse a su efecto.

No se debe a que se sienta muerto, ni de lejos, no tiene Hambre de nada porque tiene todo lo que desea con una sola persona.

_Castiel_, _mi Ángel de la Guarda._

_Alimenta mi espíritu._

_Alimenta mi esperanza._

_Elimina mi sed._

_Elimina mis miedos._

_No necesito nada, porque ya tengo más de lo que he pedido. Lo tengo a él. _

_Cass_

Castiel está en la casa de Dean cuando se aparece ante él su Hermano, el Cupido al que vio dos semanas atrás.

El Querubín lo mira un instante.

- Tienes que decírselo, hermano. – Le explica. – Merece saberlo.

- Ya lo sabe. – Contesta.

- Pero no podéis seguir así, os estáis matando el uno a otro sin entregaros plenamente a este sentimiento.

He vivido tantos años como tú, Castiel, y nunca, en mi larguísima existencia he visto lo que vosotros tenéis.

Es mágico.

Es puro.

Es eterno.

Está hecho de la materia misma del amor.

Sé que estamos en plena guerra, sé que Lucifer y su ejército caminan por la Tierra con intención de destruir a los humanos.

¿No piensas que sería mejor entregarse plenamente a ese sentimiento antes de que el mundo acabe?

Tal vez no ganéis la guerra, Castiel.

Tal vez mañana, Lucifer se haga con el control de Sam Winchester y destruya todo, incluido Dean Winchester.

¿Estás dispuesto a perderlo sin haberlo ganado?

¿Realmente vas a renunciar a lo único que has amado?

¿A lo único que te es propio desde el principio de los tiempos?

Sólo soy un Querubín, un Ángel de Tercera clase, como bien sabes, pero veo que esto… que lo vuestro… puede ser la clave para derrotar a nuestro hermano.

Es hora de que vayas a por lo que te pertenece, Castiel, no hay nada que te lo impida y estoy seguro de que nuestro Padre se sentirá orgulloso de ti si lo haces.

- Del mismo modo que Cupido aparece, desaparece de la estancia dejando a Castiel por un instante perplejo. Hasta que, con un aleteo, desaparece del lugar donde se encuentra.

_Pov. Dean_

Dean se despierta en medio de la noche por un ligero ruido. Se incorpora de la cama y observa, frente a él, a su Ángel de la Guarda.

Castiel se aproxima a él, le pone una mano en la frente y se lo lleva a otro lugar, dejando a Sam descansando apaciblemente.

_Pov. Cass_

Están en una pequeña playa de la costa gallega llamada Pantín. Son las cinco de la mañana y el sol está empezando a despertarse de su larga siesta.

En el paisaje se divisan todavía algunas pequeñas estrellas que, perezosas, están empezando a esconderse para dejar que el sol luzca en todo su esplendor.

El silencio los envuelve, la noche los cubre con un manto de ternura y el escenario es el lugar ideal para aclarar sus sentimientos.

Su mirada azul se engancha con la verde, se recorren con avidez. La mano de Dean se eleva, se aproxima a su mejilla y lo acaricia.

Su corazón se detiene por un instante, todo lo demás deja de existir cuando siente la calidez de Dean recorriéndolo, exigiendo el derecho que le corresponde. Después, con cuidado, su propia mano se dirige hacia el rostro de Dean, percibe las lenguas de calor recorriendo su cara, un rubor ocupa sus mejillas y él, un Ángel del Señor, se sonroja en respuesta.

Las estrellas parecen despertar por un momento, antes de irse a dormir, y brillan con intensidad para permitir que ese momento se alargue.

En ese preciso instante, Castiel desnuda su alma ante Dean, su recipiente desaparece dejando que Dean vea su verdadera forma.

Luz, ojos más azules que el mismísimo cielo, piel dorada, músculos marcados, al fin y al cabo es un soldado, y un rostro cincelado por la amorosa mano de su Padre.

_Pov. Dean_

Dean se queda perplejo cuando Cass se deshace del recipiente humano que lo contiene.

Sus ojos verdes recorren con avidez el cuerpo que tiene frente a él. Los ojos son de un azul más profundo que el mar, la piel tiene un tono dorado que no existe en la tierra, los músculos que sostienen el cuerpo de su Ángel de la Guarda parecen esculpidos por Miguel Ángel y luego tiene ese rostro… más bello que cualquier cosa que Dean haya visto en su vida. Y Dean piensa que esa belleza sólo puede existir en el Paraíso.

Con cuidado acaricia la verdadera cara de su Ángel. Está caliente, es suave. Si Dean tuviera que describirlo diría que es como tocar la esencia misma del sol.

Con miedo se aproxima a Castiel, asustado trata de rodear su cuerpo en un abrazo. La distancia se hace escasa, el espacio personal para Dean ya no supone un problema. Lo quiere más cerca, lo quiere sentir en su ser. Quiere empaparse de su esencia.

Cass le devuelve la caricia, su piel se estremece al sentir el cálido tacto del Ángel y entonces ocurre.

La necesidad se apodera de él, lo consume, lo devora por dentro, en un movimiento brusco aproxima sus labios a los de Castiel.

_Mi amor. _– Susurra. – _No me dejes, nunca._

Y lo besa.

Pierde la conciencia de sí mismo cuando Castiel le devuelve el beso y llora.

Llora porque nunca soñó sentirse tan amado.

Llora por lo mucho que ha perdido.

Llora por lo mucho que ha ganado.

Llora por las almas del Infierno que torturó.

Llora por las almas que salvó.

Llora por haber perdido a su padre.

Llora por haber perdido a su madre.

Llora por haber ganado a Castiel.

Llora por tener todavía a Sam.

Llora por el futuro que vio.

Llora por el futuro que vendrá, porque sabe que lo ha cambiado.

Llora por saber que desde ese momento ya nunca volverá a caminar solo.

Y ríe.

Ríe porque está besando a Cass.

Ríe porque sabe que Cass lo ama.

Ríe porque sabe que ama a Cass.

Ríe porque sabe que ya nunca se separarán.

Ríe porque sabe que se acabará casando con él, aunque sea un Ángel del Señor.

Ríe porque el mundo se ha vuelto loco.

Ríe porque Dios le ha retribuido muchísimo más de lo que se merece, muchísimo más de lo que pidió.

Ríe porque le ha entregado a uno de sus hijos.

Ríe porque le ha dado a uno de sus Ángeles para que no se sienta solo.

Y reza.

Reza para dar las gracias.

Reza para pedir perdón.

Reza para mantener siempre la esperanza.

Reza por Sam.

Reza por John.

Reza por Mary.

Reza por Bobby.

Reza por Jo y por Ellen.

Reza por los cazadores que han muerto.

Reza por los que todavía siguen luchando.

Y reza por Lucifer, porque todo el mundo merece redención, incluso él, que nunca se consideró digno de merecerla.

_Pov. Cass_

Cuando la boca de Dean se funde con la suya se siente, por primera vez, completo.

Y escucha.

Escucha las risas de los niños que están soñando cosas hermosas.

Escucha los pájaros que acaban de despertar.

Escucha las olas del mar batiendo contra las rocas.

Escucha la canción del viento.

Escucha su propio corazón latiendo al ritmo del de Dean.

Escucha sus respiraciones, uniéndose, separándose, fundiéndose en una sola.

Escucha cómo se unen sus seres, componiendo una nueva melodía. Una mucho más hermosa, más intensa. Perfecta.

Y descubre sabores que antes nunca había conocido.

La boca de Dean sabe a chocolate.

Su boca sabe a menta.

La piel de Dean sabe a sirope de fresa.

Su piel sabe a mar.

El alma de Dean sabe a pureza, a perfección.

Su alma sabe a Dean.

Sus almas se fusionan, formando un nuevo sabor.

Y ve.

Ve las estrellas en el firmamento.

Ve la sonrisa que Dean le está dedicando.

Ve cómo el sol se incorpora con el amanecer.

Ve la luna acostándose sobre la montaña.

Ve cómo sus cuerpos se juntan hasta que uno se instala en el espacio personal del otro, acomodándose, amoldándose. Como si estuvieran hechos para ese fin.

Y huele.

Huele el mar.

Huele las flores que están despertando tras la noche.

Huele los árboles.

Huele su esencia y la de Dean, unidas. Componiendo un nuevo aroma, más dulce, más intenso. Irrompible.

Siente las estrellas.

Siente el aire en su mejilla.

Siente la luz del sol envolviéndolo en una caricia.

Siente que pertenece a Dean.

Siente que ha encontrado su camino.

Siente que su Padre le ha bendecido entregándole una de sus obras de arte.

Y siente, por primera vez en su larguísima existencia, que está vivo de verdad. Como si su mera existencia, hasta que su alma y la de Dean se encontraron, estuviera inanimada, incompleta.

Dean le sonríe, de esa forma en la que hace que se sienta a salvo, protegido, seguro, amado.

Cuando sus bocas se separan, tras un larguísimo e intenso beso, Cass decide que es hora de confesarle a Dean todo.

_Te amo, Dean Winchester y creo que siempre te he amado._

_Te amo por lo que me haces sentir._

_Te amo por cómo soy cuando estoy contigo._

_Te amo por cómo me miras._

_Te amo cuando me sonríes de esa manera en la que parece que estoy en el Paraíso, sin estar allí._

_Te amo por lo que has despertado en mí._

_Te amo cuando ríes._

_Te amo cuando me haces sufrir._

_Te amo cuando lloras a escondidas porque el peso del mundo recae sobre tus espaldas y no te sientes capaz de seguir aguantando._

_Te amo por la forma en la que luchas con todas tus fuerzas, incluso cuando estás agotado._

_Te amo porque cuando te miro avivas la esperanza en mi corazón._

_Te amo por la manera en la que siempre cuidas a Sam, incluso aún cuando sabes que tu hermano tiene algo diferente, no del todo bueno._

_Te amo por cómo miras a los niños en los parques con ternura, pensando que si aún sigues luchando es para darles un futuro._

_Te amo por las 35 pecas de tu nariz, que yo te dejé._

_Te amo por la marca que tienes en tu hombro, que te convierten en mío, Dean. _

_Te amo como no he amado nunca a nadie y como nunca amaré a nadie._

_Te amo porque siento que tú eres mi hogar, el lugar al que pertenezco, al que siempre he pertenecido._

_Te amo porque contigo todo es posible. Derrotar a Lucifer, detener el Apocalipsis, rebelarme contra todo y todos._

_Pero, sobre todo, Dean Winchester, te amo porque cada vez que te miro veo la obra de mi Padre. Cada vez que te tengo cerca recupero mi fe, mi esperanza. _

_Te amo porque sí, aunque no tenga sentido de la lógica, ni razón alguna._

_Tú eres mío. Siempre lo has sido._

Y lo besa de nuevo, más intenso, más profundo.

_Pov. Dean_

Cass se declara, después lo besa una vez más y se siente en paz. Pero Dean quiere más, desea poder expresar lo que realmente siente, decir con palabras la forma en la que Castiel, _mi Ángel de la Guarda, _lo hace sentir, la manera en la que lo salvado.

Cuando sus bocas se separan, Dean siente que se cae en un pozo profundo y negro, que tan sólo la luz brillante de Castiel es capaz de salvarlo.

Entonces, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, se declara.

_Te amo, Cass._

_Te amo porque me has enseñado el verdadero significado del amor._

_Te amo porque cuando estoy contigo siento que puedo ser mejor._

_Te amo porque a tu lado me siento en paz._

_Te amo porque cuando me miras pienso que merezco redención._

_Te amo porque mi madre me dijo que fuiste tú quien me devolvió a la vida, cuando ya no había esperanza para mí._

_Te amo por las 35 pecas que tengo en mi nariz que me convierten en tuyo._

_Te amo porque me arrancaste del fuego del Averno, cuando ya no quedaba nada en mí. Sólo vacío._

_Te amo por la marca que dejaste en mi brazo._

_Te amo porque siento que contigo mis piezas están en su lugar._

_Te amo porque cada día que me despierto, agradezco a tu Padre tu existencia._

_Te amo porque eres mi corazón._

_Te amo porque eres mi alma._

_Te amo porque eres mi universo._

_Te amo porque tú eres y siempre has sido mi Ángel de la Guarda._

_Te amo por las veces que me salvaste._

_Y, sobre todo, te amo porque tú eres el amor de mi vida._

_Sé que estamos en pleno Apocalipsis, sé que las cosas empeorarán antes de mejorar, aún así, quiero estar contigo, Castiel, mi Cass._

_Te extraño cuando no te tengo cerca, tanto que duele y reconozco que me encantaría que hubiese una manera en la que pudieras marcarme una vez más para que todos sepan que soy tuyo y que tú eres mío. Tus hermanos, tu Padre, todos los seres sobrenaturales del mundo y del universo entero._

_Suena ridículo, lo sé, pensarás que soy una adolescente ultra hormonada, pero es lo que siento y no me avergüenza sentirme así. Ríete si quieres, pero así es como me siento._

_Pov. Cass_

_Te marcaré, Dean. – _Castiel acaricia el rostro de su cazador y le sonríe. – _De hecho he querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Como Ángel de la Guarda debes llevar mi marca. Antes de que cayeses en la Perdición la tenías, pero allí abajo te la arrancaron._

_Es un proceso sencillo, pero duele como el Infierno. Si no te he marcado antes es porque no estaba seguro de que te gustase, pero ahora que lo entiendo. Ahora que sé lo que significamos el uno para el otro, no hay cosa que me apetezca más._

_Perdóname. – _Castiel se arranca una de sus plumas, después recita unas palabras en enoquiano y la coloca sobre el corazón de Dean.

Poco a poco, la pluma se va encogiendo, metiéndose en el cuerpo de Dean. El proceso es rápido. Cuando termina Castiel abraza a Dean y le arranca un beso cargado de promesas.

Y todo, absolutamente todo, es perfecto.

_Pov. Chuck_

Desde algún lugar de Alabama, el profeta Chuck sonríe de lado a lado. Aunque cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que está loco por la manera en la que enfoca su mirada hacia la nada.

Pero Chuck, que es algo más que un profeta, está observando la escena que se desarrolla en una pequeña playa de la costa gallega.

Uno de sus hijos, el predilecto en la actualidad, está entregándose por primera vez en su existencia a una de sus obras maestras. Un pequeño hombre que nunca se ha sentido realmente importante, pero que en realidad es decisivo para la humanidad.

En el horizonte el sol ilumina los dos cuerpos, mientras se va elevando por encima de las montañas. Las estrellas más perezosas del cielo están todavía yéndose a acostar.

La brisa marina despeina a las dos figuras que se besan con pasión, con ternura, con amor. Como si nada, salvo ese momento, existiera.

El más joven de los dos, rubio, con ojos verdes, acaricia con ternura la mejilla del más anciano con una de sus manos. Con la otra dibuja pequeños corazones en el pecho del otro, aunque Dean Winchester ni siquiera nota lo que está haciendo.

Castiel, por su parte, aprieta más fuerte a Dean contra su cuerpo, lo empuja cada vez más cerca, como si no fuera capaz de despegarse de él, cuando por fin ha logrado acercarse.

Y Chuck sonríe.

Recuerda la primera vez que su hijo se acercó a la madre de Dean Winchester para confortarla en su dolor.

Rememora la forma en la que Castiel, aún sabiendo que si había alguna razón para que las cosas fueran así, eligió el libre albedrío.

Optó por salvarlo, a pesar de las complicaciones que podría traer esa intervención Angélica.

Entonces se sintió orgulloso, más de lo que nunca había estado de alguno de sus hijos, y lo mandó llamar.

Ese mismo día, tras verlo, puso una pequeña marca en su corazón.

Después, por la noche, se acercó al bebé recién nacido y lo marcó también.

Porque entendió que ellos dos podrían cambiar las cosas.

Pov. Sam

Lo primero que escucha Sam al despertarse es a su hermano cantando.

Lo primero que huele, aún sin abrir los ojos, es a bacon y huevos revueltos.

Lo primero que ve es a Dean, con una sonrisa enorme que cubre su cara. Una que no había visto en su hermano desde que eran niños pequeños.

Cuando se incorpora, observa a su alrededor y encuentra la mirada serena de Castiel, el Ángel de la Guarda de su hermano, sonriendo de lado a lado, con una mirada azul brillante que podría derretir ambos polos. (Y eso que a Sam Winchester no le gustan los hombres… bueno… Ángeles)

Sonríe ante la estampa, le parece normal, familiar y siente que está en su hogar.

Con Dean, con Castiel.

Ellos dos le están dando lo que siempre ha querido, un lugar que sentir como propio.

Y Sam sonríe, porque todo se va a arreglar.

Observa a su hermano, que busca la mano de Castiel mientras coge los platos de la alacena, la de Castiel se reúne con la de Dean y se entrelazan.

Es entonces cuando, por primera vez desde que se ha despertado, Sam descubre que ya no se encuentra en una triste habitación de hotel. Se hallan en una casa, una que recuerda perfectamente, porque es su hogar de la infancia.

Sam por un instante se plantea que está soñando, pero Castiel le dedica una mirada que le confirma que eso es real.

Se levanta bruscamente y su hermano le sonríe.

- Ya era hora de que despertaras, Sammie, llevamos más de dos días tratando de levantarte.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Pregunta Sam confuso.

- Muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. – Aclara Dean.

- ¿Y la casa?

¿Es nuestra antigua casa?

¿Podemos estar aquí?

- Aún no se ha vendido. – Aclara el Ángel. – Aunque esperamos poder comprarla.

- ¿Esto es un sueño?

- No, Sammie, cosas buenas también pueden ocurrir.- Explica su hermano.- Cass y yo vamos a arreglar los papeles de la casa, mientras no venimos llama a Bobby, infórmale de nuestra nueva ubicación y pregúntale si hay un monstruo que podamos cazar.

_Todo se va a arreglar. _– Piensa el menor de los Winchester antes de que Dean y Castiel desaparezcan.

Y lo último que Sam ve, antes de llamar a Bobby, es a _Castiel, sí, un Ángel del Señor, _besando a su hermano mayor.


End file.
